Caller Ideed
by Goofygirl3
Summary: What happens when Bella gets bored? Well she texts random numbers of course. What happens when two neighbors can't get along and Bella is making it hard for Edward to get some? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Ok guys this is my very first fic and I am really nervous as to what all of you will think. I really just got this idea from one of my friends, she was extremely bored one day and had no one to talk to so she texted some random person, I thought this would be a great fan fiction so I just started writing and this is what I got.**

**I do realize this chapter is short but I just want to know I am not just writing, that someone will actually read and enjoy what I am writing so reviews are needed. Thanks to my sister/beta cullensbite you are awesome and I love you!**

**Caller ideed**

**BPOV**

I am the lamest person out there, it's a Friday night and instead of being at some amazing party or having some hot date I am sitting at home staring at my T.V _that isn't even on_ wondering what to do. I throw my head back not wanting to go to a bar alone, I pick up my cell phone and click my contacts

**Hey ali you busy**

**-B**

I sit there and wait for her reply silently wishing she would text back a gleeful "Lets go out and flirt with hot guys."

**Yeah srry B, Rose might be up 2 party tho**

**-Pixie**

I scroll through my contacts looking for her number telling myself it isn't lame that your best friend has to refer you to another best friend because your lame enough not to have something to do on a Friday night.

**Rose you want 2 come over nd party**

**-B**

Her reply is short and is sent back instantly.

**No B im out w/ Em text Ang she was saying she had nothn 2 do tody**

**-R&E**

Great, another refer to text, I am getting lamer and lamer by the second.

**Angy want 2 come over for a movie nit i got the popcorn**

**-B**

**Can't, out with Ben, you know that nice guy we met at the theater he asked me out sorry Bella. Jessica isn't busy tonight she texted me not too long ago, ask her.**

**-Anglia**

Some part of said to give up, that I really shouldn't think about texting Jessica, because last time we went out I woke up at some strangers house wearing nothing but my undies. I looked at the time, 6:00, it was still early, sighing I looked through my contacts, for the last time, hoping I wouldn't regret texting her.

**Hey Jess want 2 go 2 the bar nd flirt with Mike, the bartender**

**-B**

**Too late B I am already at his house nd wow is it big, for a bartender he sure has a big "house" ;) wish me luk**

**-jBitz**

"Ew…ok that was last person on the list and now I have nothing to do, great I really am lame." I toss my phone on the other side of the couch and get up going to make some popcorn deciding to just watch Jakes game that I recorded yesterday night.

* * *

**EPOV**

"God Edward that feels good keep kissing me there." I smiled as I sucked on her neck, I had this down pat, I hadn't even really touched her and I already had her calling my name. I unzipped her dress slowly making her moan, "God, go faster please." I stopped and pulled back from her, "I'm not god baby, what's my name?" She tried pulling me back clearly hating that I stopped but i shook my head, I hated when girls called me god when I was trying to get them off. "Ugh, alright, Edward please go faster." I smiled and pulled her lips mine, opening her willing mouth and letting my tongue smooth across hers.

"_WHAT THE HELL, HE HAD YOUR ASS AND YOU KNOW IT, GET AFTER HIM JAKE GOSH DAMMIT!" _

"Shit, Irina you bit my lip." I jerked back putting my hand to my mouth feeling blood there. "Oh, god, sorry Edward, let me…" She pulled me, close licking my lip "Is that better baby?" I smiled, "A little bit, I need a little more though." She moved her way down to my neck pulling my shirt off and making me forget the bitch next door that was trying to cock block me. "Mhh, am I forgiven?" I finally got her zipper undone and pulled her dress down throwing it away from us and was kneading her breast as an answer making her throw her head back and moan out. She was wearing a thin lacy black bra and I could see her nipples get hard making me smile to myself and make little Eddie stand to attention. I pulled her head forward wanting to kiss her again; she pulled my pants down rubbing my cock through my boxers.

"_JAKE I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR LETTING TYELR CROWLY GET THAT TOUCHDOWN, SHIT!"_

"Fuck, Irina let go, your fucking squeezing my dick!" I pulled her hand away, usually I would have been happy with some blond trying to rub me off and squeezing a little, but she squeezed hard enough that I bit my lip making it bleed again. "Shit, sorry Edward, l-let…me make it up to you." I jerked away pulling my pants up not really in the mood after she squeezed little Eddie and made me bite my lip, AGAIN. "No, its fine, I think you should leave." She looked at me with her bottom lip jutted out, "Edward I'm sorry, don't make me leave, that little bitch next door scared me is all." I shook my head and walked out of my room knowing she would get the hint.

"_JAKE…UGH…THAT'S IT I AM CALLING YOUR ASS!"_

Fuck I was so tired of this cock blocking whore, I jerked my door open determined to see why **the maniac** wanted to make sure I wouldn't get any.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had been watching the game determined to have a good time, _even if I was alone, _but half way through I thought I was going to burst, Jake had fumbled twice and let Tyler get two touchdowns. I have to admit when I comes to Jake's playing I get a little crazy but he was making stupid mistakes. Missing passes, not defending where he should be, even letting people tackle his team mates; worst of all he was playing Tyler Crowley, a douche who always wanted to one up Jake.

I wasn't always into football but my freshmen year in college Jake wanted to try something new, I had known Jake forever and told him I would support him in anything. So, he told me he wanted to join the football team, at first I hated watching him, I went to everyone of his games and didn't understand anything; but I knew I had to support him so I started to learn. By the second season he was in I became somewhat of an expert on it. I would chew his ass out if he missed a pass, or throw it wrong. Before I knew it I became in love with the game, I was now Jake's lunatic friend who yell on the stands supportively.

Jake finally made it into the big leages, getting into the NFL team the Dallas Cowboys and moved to Texas. Thought I was upset I wouldn't see him everyday, _because I sure as hell wasn't going to follow his ass,_ I told him I would support him still but he wouldn't be able to hear me chew his ass out until I called him. Anyway, I was now watching his game and I really wasn't happy

"JAKE…UGH…THAT'S IT I AM CALLING YOUR ASS!" I picked my phone up and was about to hit send when there was a pounding on my door. "Shit!" I dropped my phone and almost peed myself, I quickly picked my phone up, "Oh baby you ok? Mommy's sorry I didn't mean to drop you." _Dammit_ _I just got this phone, please don't be broke. _"Open the fuck up I know you're in there." Oh hell no, I walked to the door about ready to rip this asshats head off when I jerked it opened to see the hottest dickhead ever.

He had bronze sex hair that was wild but short enough that it didn't flop around, his green eyes were glowering down on me, his mouth in an angry grimace; and…Oh. My. God. He was shirtless with low riding jeans; I resisted the urge to smooth my hand over his nice lean form. This man defiantly worked out, there was no way in hell you could get his lean muscles from just being a couch potato. I swear my mouth dropped open as I was ogling the green eyed god, The slut in me had him backed against a wall and dry humping already ready to burst. "Oh wow what those washboard abs and that V did to my lady bits should have been illegal."

I looked up and covered my mouth, blushing at having said that out loud. "Hey cock blocker how about you stop eye fucking me and quite the fuck down!" Green Eyed God say what?

**A/n Again I do realize it's short but I just want to know if I should keep writing so…be gentle on my fragile Fic please REVIEW I need them to keep living…*looks around* ok not to keep living…but to keep writing. Oh and thanks again cullensbite for being my Beta! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hey guys I am so happy that at least some one likes my crazy ideas, when I posted this a couple hours later my email had six new alerts so…thanks *smiles all big like***

**I will reply to every review eventually and I appreciate if you: review, follow, and favorite this story so thanks. Thanks to my beta **_**though not officially yet**_** cullensbite I love you and love all your wild ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I didn't do this last time so, I don't own any of the twilight characters… or well any of it…sadly. So anything I do with their lives is all pure fiction as if you didn't know *smiles* **

**Ok onward! *Winks***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I know some part of me should have regretted saying that to some girl I didn't know, but fuck I was horny as hell and it was her fault that I wasn't going to get any tonight. I stood there waiting for her to yell back or say something but she just stood there in her….oh god…men's Captain America boxers? I felt myself smile before I could hide it, looking at her shirt I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing because she had a matching tank top. Wow this chick loved Captain America. She had dark brown hair in some kind of messy bun, _was that popcorn in her hair?_

She still stood there with her mouth gaping like some dead fish looking for water. I had some strange urge to poke her head to see if she was still alive. Her eye twitched and I heard her exhale, she finally took a breath, "So you do have a fault!" What the hell is wrong with this girl? "What?" "I knew someone couldn't look as perfect as you and have nothing wrong with them, I have to admit I hate that you are such a jackass though." Is this chick serious? I was the one gaping now.

I felt hands snake around my back, "Edward, come back to the room I want to finish what we started."

"Really you guys were doing…you know…wow I didn't hear anything, so there's another fault!" She looked over my shoulder and lowered her voice, not wanting me to hear. _"What, is he small?"_

I swear my jaw hit the floor this time, "What the Fuck! I am not small!" "Shit you heard that, at least your hearing is good." I heard Irina snicker, I growled pulling her arms off me, "Irina, I told you I'm done, you should leave!" I couldn't have both of them ganging up on me.

_You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

_She wants touch me, woo ooh_

_She wants to love me, woo ohh_

_She'll never leave me woo ohh, ohh, ohh_

Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho

_Wont trust a ho 'cause the ho wont trust me_

"Oh excuse me for a second." She pulls out her phone, _was that her ring tone, what the fuck?_

"Jake I am going to kick your ass, just give me a minute." She looked back up at me "Chau creeper and his tail." She said slamming the door in my face with the biggest shit-eating grin.

* * *

**BPOV**

"**Bella I am really sorry I know…."** "Jake shush I have to tell you something before I kick your ass for letting Tyler make you look like shit."

Jake's ass chew would just have to wait, I had to tell him about my dick head neighbor.

"**Ok what?"** "What do you call those people who don't believe in wearing clothes?" **"What?"** "Why does everyone say that, 'what'? You know one of those people who walk around all natu`rallll." **"Bells your not making any since, you have a nudist next door?"** "He yelled at me to stop checking him, out I mean gosh its not like I was rubbing my lady bits against him." **"You were checking out some nudist guy who lives next door to you? Wow Seattle has changed."** "Wwwwellll he wasn't technically nude…" **"Technically Bells?"** "Yeah, he had pants on but still, he came to my door yelling at me in his jeans that were riding low enough that…wow I could see so much…he has the nicest abs and wow…" **"Ew…ok Bells I'm not gay stop."**

"Then these dragon nails came around his amazing lean body and I was about to scream; then this blond head popped around and was all 'lets go for more.' Ugh Jake it was sooo gross, who would screw someone like that?"

"**Dragon nails what? Bella you are so confusing slow down." **

"I sooo wanted to tell her to put something else on because she was almost nude, I mean she had clothes on but it was just some skanky slip on that covered her…well yeah… but that's it."

"**I'm wearing Barbie underwear."**

"I just wanted to slap his face, he talked to her like some doll. I mean I don't care for her, but god no one should be talked to like that."

"**I have perky tits."**

"This sucks my neighbor turns out to be this Green eyed hotty, but he is a complete douche."

"I got fired and now live on the streets as one of those creepy hobo guys talking to himself and sniffing people."

"It's ok though I slammed the door in his face so I feel some much better."

I paused for a minute and heard him sigh.

"Leah cheated on me with Tyler."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**EPOV**

"What the fuck was that!" I stood there staring and Captain America's door gaping, "Well that's your bitch of a neighbor, now that we have that cleared up can we…" Irina grabbed my dick from behind me and started to rub. I grabbed her hand and pulled away, shit couldn't this chick take a hint? "Irina I wasn't kidding you need to leave, I'm not in the mood ok?"

I didn't turn around; I just went to my apartment and slammed the door. "She closed the door on me…no that isn't…. ugh what a…. and her ring tone…what the fuck was that…"

I was pacing my room grabbing my hair out of anger. _What kind of person would slam a door in their face in the middle of a conversation?_ _Well I kind of did tell her to stop eye fucking me…and told her to quite down…_ "But, still…ugh."

"WHAT?"

I quickly went to the wall that separated Captain America and me trying to listen in.

"_Jake really, I'm so sorry and here I am complaining about dragon nails and Green eyes! Tell me everything." _

She must have moved to another room because I could no longer hear her after that sentence.

I grabbed my Android out of my back pocket needing to rant to someone.

"Hey, Em, you will never believe what just happened to me!"

* * *

**A/n ok guys I posted this chapter early because I am in the is writer high, this being my first posted fan fiction and all, so don't expect them coming this early every time… I think this chapter is a little short but I swear I am trying to make them a little longer. Anyway I am going to try to post every Saturday, if I don't please don't hate me I will eventually get it done. Review please I really like that warm feeling I get when I see that someone reviewed so give me that warm fuzzy feeling and I will be sure to shoot you back a warm fuzzy of my own ;)**

**Songs in this Chapter:**

**3oh3!- Don't trust me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, thanks to all that followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I am happy that I have so many who like my story. Thanks to cullensbite for being my beta again you rock and help me form my crazy ideas into a more understandable monologue/story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters; I only have a strange urge to mix up their lives.**

* * *

**BPOV**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, B…**

"Ugh." I looked up at my alarm clock, 9:00 slamming my hand on the snooze and shoving the pillow over my face trying to block out the world.

_**12:55 pm, the night before**_

**"Jake, you need to calm down ok…"**

**"**_**Are you fucking kidding, CALM DOWN, really Bella that's all you have!? She cheated on me with Tyler, Tyler fucking Crowley Bella! Not only that it was on my couch in my apartment; I think I am entitled to be un-calm at the moment don't you!?"** _

"_**Ok, look, I'm sorry Jake yes you are entitled to be mad but it's Leah, you can do so much better and you know that, I always knew there was something wrong with her. She always had that one lazy eye, I felt liked it would follow me everywhere." **_

_**I heard him laugh making me smile.**_

"_**Jake this isn't something I can solve over the phone, how about you just come over Wednesday, your free then right?"**_

"_**Yeah Bells I'll be there, look it's late I have practice tomorrow I need some sleep ok, Bells thanks." **_

"_**Anytime Jakie." **_

**"_Love you BELLIE night."_**

_**When I hung up I stood there holding my phone feeling tired as hell, like the world just took the biggest shit right on my shoulders.**_

"_**And it's only Saturday. GREAT!"**_

_**BLING**_

_Hey Bella come to The Bistro tomrrw at 12 Rose and I want 2 hng out_

**-**_Pixie_

_**Present time**_

I quickly jumped up knowing if I didn't Alice would come banging on my door with threats about trashing my place and dressing me up like her little Barbie doll. I went to my MP3 and searched through my songs looking for a good wake up song that would get my ass in gear.

_Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_With your head in the clouds_

_I bet you I can tell you _

_What you're thinkin about_

_You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin_

_With your heart in the dirt_

* * *

**EPOV**

_His lips are dripping honey _

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love and _

_Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

"Fuck, what hell!"

Sitting up in bed I cover my ears hating **Captain America** for not only starring in my dreams but not letting me sleep as well. I throw the covers back and walk to my wall, banging on it yelling "TURN IT THE FUCK DOWN!"

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'till you find_

I felt my hands clench, I heard the music get louder making me spit out "Fuck this!" I walk to my stereo in the corner and blast the first song on my IPod.

_You, your hotter than cherry on a cigarette_

_Bet your every dollar moms a model but you're better yet_

_Just 21 out on the run turning every head_

_Your body's built just like a weapon_

_And you're using it_

_But the devil can hear you when you say_

_C'mon and get up _

_Move your body_

_Use your body_

_Loose control_

* * *

**BPOV**

_Rub it right up against my body Take my body make it yours_

_We're going to light this room on fire_

_Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight_

Turning down my music I listen to Green eye's song for a minute and smile, "Oh you want to play that huh?" I giggle and turn my music up even louder and start dancing around my room.

Picking up my brush I start singing and jumping around my apartment,

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go…_

_Better listen to me _

_He's low, low, low…_

"TURN THAT SHIT DOWN, FUCK!"

I scream and turn around quickly turning down my music, Green Eyes was standing there clenching his fist. He had nothing on but some loose fitting sweats that left nothing to the imagination. My eyes got big and I blushed when I saw his member was standing at attention right at me "Gah, your not small." I slapped my hand over my mouth; I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, darn my non-existent brain-filter.

"What's going on up here?"

I looked around Green eyes to see my landlord James, a heavy set man standing at my front door looking like he just woke up and wasn't happy about it.

"Um, sorry James, I turned my music down, it wont happen again." I said still blushing furiously and wringing my hands.

"Why in the hell were you blasting music that loud in the first place? Don't you know its 9:00 in the morning and people are trying to sleep?"

"Yeah James I'm sorry really I promise it wont happen again." Why couldn't they just both leave, I wanted to wallow in my mortification alone.

"I'm talking to both of you guys." He looked over at Green Eyes who was still starring at me.

I felt my blush get brighter, and quickly looked back James.

"We were just messing around James don't worry we wont do it again, _right_?"

I nodded still not looking at him and shuffling them towards the door trying to get them out.

James left satisfied, when he rounded the corner and was out in the hall I started to push Green Eyes out, not caring if he fell just wanting him out of my apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Out, this is my apartment and I want you out, I need to get dressed and I have to pee."

* * *

**EPOV**

She slammed the door in my face for the second time since I meet her and I heard her locks click. I smiled at her blush and the reason for it. Walking back to my apartment I decided to start getting dressed myself wanting to hang with Emmett today before Rose could take him from me.

It took me an hour to finally finish getting dressed and eat, I was just walk out my door when I heard Captain America's door closed and I looked out my peephole to spy on her and almost busted out laughing.

She was trying to crouch low enough so I couldn't see her, she was up against the wall and trying to crawl; doing all these ninja moves just to get past me. I opened the door and she froze backed up against the wall in mid crawl. "Thanks by the way, you kicked me out before I could thank you for telling me you thought my cock was HUGE, nice moves too." I walked out with her still up against the wall and her mouth hanging open in mid-blush.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; this one was a little harder to write, I couldn't think of anything for Edward to say to her outburst about his…member I kept thinking,_ "what does one say to something like that?"_ Anyway here are the songs in this chapter**

**Good Girl~ Carrie Underwood**

**Move your body~ My Darkest Days**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much I love all the reviews that I am getting, one person said Bella is mean and I agree in some since, what you have to realize is how he talked to her. This might sound childish but he started it; she is just good at ending it is all. Ok I just wanted to make sure the feeling of hatred for Bella were cleared up, if you still hate her well than I'm sorry I will try to not make her so mean. I was told to give you guys a warning to pee before reading this because you have some spontaneous laugh scenes, so if you have to pee please do it before hand I wouldn't want you sitting in your own…liquids ;) Thank you to cullensbite for being my beta love you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters I just love to use them in my wacky ideas.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"That little jerk, how dare he embarrass me like that, he obviously saw I was trying to avoid him and I did not call him huge I said he wasn't small." I was now driving to The Bistro clenching my steering wheel ranting to myself over my stupid behavior, we were neighbors for Pete's sake, it's not like I could avoid him forever. "Ugh, but I would have liked to not see him for at least, I don't know, a week, by then I should have come up with some good explanation to my fan girl attitude."

I rolled my eyes and felt myself blush again for the fifth time since he left me standing there dumbfounded and speechless.

**BLING**

I looked over at my phone laying in the passenger seat and rolled my eyes, Alice knew I was driving, why would I risk getting in an accident just to tell Alice for the third time today that I was coming. I had texted her right before I got in my mustang, _I loved saying that, I am a big mustang fan,_ that I was driving and would not text her until I got there.

Ten minutes later I was pulling into the small parking lot of The Bistro. It was a small restaurant that had most of its seats inside due to the bad weather in Seattle, there was two canopied tables outside that were labeled crazy ass people because it usually wasn't warm enough to sit outside and chat. When Ali and Rose first saw The Bistro and heard the rumors they knew they had to be one of those crazy people and it just stuck, now every time we come here we have to sit outside at the table that is the furthest from the door, only that table.

I almost peed myself when Alice started banging on my door screaming for me to get out of the car or she would start vandalizing my baby. I stuck out my tongue but got out knowing full well not to take Alice's threats lightly. She was a short little thing but she could pack a punch. When I hopped out I rolled my eyes at her outfit; she was dressed like we were going out to some kind of fashion show instead of a café. She had on a black halter-top and dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her thighs and black knee high boots. Even now, she was all dressed up, I hadn't seen Rose yet but I would almost bet she was dressed up as well. I looked down at my clothes and frowned. I was in a hurry to get out of the apartment so not see Green eyes again so I threw on some old faded holy jeans and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt with the words Dallas across them and threw on a jacket on the way out as well as my old covers.

I knew she was my friend but her and Rose always made me feel inadequate compared to them. I always imagined people around me whispering, _"Why are they hanging out with __her__?"_ I know this makes me sound self-centered, I'm pretty sure no one cared who I was or why some gorgeous girls were giving me the time of day, but I couldn't help but wonder with them.

Alice and Rose had known each other since they were born; their moms had gone to the same mommy and me class and fell into a comfortable friendship. Every since they were born they would get thrown together when their moms wanted to hang out. Of course Ali and Rosalie didn't mind they became quick friends and had been friends ever since. I met them in college; I was just moving into my dorm and had gotten paired with a really bad roommate named Tanya. She was the poster child for dumb sluty blondes.

Rose and Alice heard my fight with Tanya and saw that she kicked me out of my room and told me I could room with them. Ever since that day they have been my friends, there whenever I needed someone.

"Bella have you heard a word I've been saying to you?" I looked up at Alice again to see her blue eyes staring me down, which considering I was two inches taller than her was hard to do.

"Um…no sorry Alice I was just thinking." She grabbed my hand leading me over to were Rose was waiting.

"_I said,_ I was sorry for ditching you last night and the reason I ditched you was the also the reason I wanted to talk to you and Rose for lunch."

I looked at her beaming face and said, "Who is he Alice?"

She stopped walking, making me almost fall over for the abrupt halt,

"OHBELLAHEISSOHOTILIKEHIMESOM UCH!"

She said all of this like it was one word instead of some long sentence. Making me laugh and shake my head grabbing her hand leading her to our table.

"YOU DIDN'T JUST TELL HER DID YOU…ALICE WHAT THE FUCK, YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME TILL BELLA WAS HERE!"

Rose was sitting there glaring at her, wow if looks could kill, Alice would be six feet under.

"Don't worry Rose she told me, but, I didn't understand a word of it." We finally made it over to her and I sat down across from Rose, checking out her outfit. Yep, she dressed up as well; she was dressed more for the weather though. She had on black skinny jeans and a gray button down jacket with her designer purse slung over the shoulder of her chair.

"Alright Ali spill, what happened last night, who is he, is he cute, what is his name?"

I had the urge to slap my hand over Rose's mouth so Alice could get a word in, "Rose shut up, let her answer."

Ali laughed before she said, "Ok his name is Jasper, and he has long curly hair and the most amazing hazel eyes that just bore into my soul. I have been checking him out for a while, he comes into the shop every two weeks to get his hair cut and every time Jessica tries to get her nasty claws into him but, I am the boss, so I tell her I have this one. Thursday around noon he comes in to get his hair cut again and I finally ask him out. He laughs and says 'I was going to ask you the same thing.' He has the best accent, I could melt at his smile."

Her face was turning blue by the time she done because she didn't take a breath when explaining the whole thing.

Rose and I were just sitting there smiling as Alice fanned herself even though it was probably sixty degrees outside. We both waited knowing Alice wasn't done just taking a break most likely imaging him right now.

"The date was amazing, we went to a little Italian restraint out of town…"

"Alice you don't like Italian food." I said

She looked at me like I was bat shit crazy, "SO, I would eat anything for that fine specimen of a man." I started laughing

"Did you have sex with him yet?"

I started choking at Rose's forwardness, but Alice just took it in a stride. "Rose, I am not like you, though I do enjoy sex I just met him…"

"Oh shut up you are such a liar you so did him!"

Alice froze than squealed like a little girl, "NO but we came so close, but he stopped and said '_I don't want to take advantage of you Alice_' god he is amazing." She slumped in her seat like it took all the energy out of her just thinking of him.

"Rose how was your date with Emmett?"

"Oh that little shit is dead to me, he took a phone call in the middle of it I came back from the restroom, he was on the phone holding up his finger for me not to talk." Her hazel eyes got big and angry, she has been dating Emmett for almost two months and every time he does something wrong she tells him its off but doesn't really mean it, they usually get back together in about a day.

"That little dick, I'm sorry Rose. Did he tell you who it was that called?" Alice said sitting back up and tapping Rose on her hand.

"Yeah it was his friend…I don't remember his name Ed something… point being he is not more important than me."

She started to glare at the table basically telling us that the conversation was over and to bring up something else so I did.

"Oh guys did I tell you I have some horny, sexy, nudist living next door to me?"

**EPOV**

"HA, got you Eddie, what's that three times in a row?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed the controller on the coffee table in front of me, I had been at Em's place all day hanging out with and it was getting dark I started to wonder why Rose hadn't called and looked at my phone checking the time.

"Hey Em it's eight how come Rose hasn't called yet?" I said as I got up to get myself another beer out of the kitchen.

Emmett didn't follow so I heard his booming voice from the game room, "She texted me not to long ago that she had some family emergency, when I asked what was up she just texted back the day she would be back, I guess she's still mad about me talking to you during our date last night!"

I hopped on top of the counter not wanting to play games any more and knowing if I stayed out here long enough Em would follow.

Just then Em's phone started to make noise.

"What the fuck was that Em, you texting someone while your talking to me, I'm not important enough anymore, I'm hurt I really am." I laughed and sipped my beer hopping off the counter and walked out to living room to see Em's eyes bugging out of his head gaping at his phone.

I walked up behind him to see what was written but he jumped up abruptly almost making me spill my beer and made this weird sound like he was trying to breath but couldn't get enough air.

"Dude what's up? Why you acting so weird?"

Shaking his head he started walking backward toward the hall almost falling on his ass tripping over his lazy-boy, "Nothing, why would you think something is wrong, I just have to use the restroom is all, soo yeah be right back." He turned and ran, but he knew I was much faster so I charged him from behind knocking him over with a loud HUMPH.

**BPOV**

I told Rose and Alice everything; even the part about me telling him his penis s was not so small, to my great humiliation and their pleasure. I blushed through most of it and was about to burst when Rose's phone saved me, after she hung up I expected her to dive right back into our conversation but she told me her dad had a heart attack and she was going back to Chicago and would be back to Seattle by Tuesday.

After Rose left Ali told me she had another date with Jasper and she needed to started getting ready so she got up and left telling me she would call me the next day with all the details.

Which was the reason why I was, again, home alone with nothing to do. I didn't have a game to watch this time and I had already called Jess and Anglia they both said they were busy.

"This is really starting to get pathetic," I sighed and started playing with my phone checking my Facebook finding nothing on it, and just started reading funny sayings.

I was laughing to myself when I came across a really great idea,

That awkward moment when you

Text a random person because your bored

And pretend to be someone else

And they find out you aren't who you say you are

So you quickly delete all the evidence.

I sat there on my couch in my Captain America PJs and smiled to myself as I texted knowing it was a bad idea but bored as hell and slightly buzzed from the two cups of scotch I had.

* * *

**A/n Ok guys I think this one is a little longer and hopefully not as bad as my last chapter, when I re-read through chapter three I started to bang my head on my desk hating how it was, I love you guys if you are still with me after that horrid chapter. When I was writing it I have to admit I was having trouble, I guess I was having writers block or something, all I know is I will try not to put one out like that again. So I hope this one is a little better and that I still have all my readers; Reviews are strongly wanted, I want to know where you want this story to go so don't be shy and tell me what you would like to see I will most likely put it in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Thanks to my beta cullensbite, I love that your helping me with this, you are the one who convinced me to write this and threatened my lazy ass to not quit even when my writer's block is stronger than ever. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my little thirteen year old sister love you. I'm going to have a couple of Greek references in here and want to see if you can get them, if you guys do make sure you PM them to me or review and I will let you have one scene of your choice in here or dedicate a chapter to you putting your pen name in the authors notes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters just have a weird fascination to mess with their lives. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I typed in the first numbers that came to mind and giggled as I wrote,

Hiya, I haven't seen you since that beach party last summer, how hve you been.

**-UnKnown**

**I've never been to a beach party; I think you have the wrong number.**

**-Spitball**

"Shit, this isn't as easy as I thought," I blushed and quickly texted back.

Oops, sorry have a nice night Spitter

-**UnKnown**

I gripped my phone and tried again,

**This is your wife, what happened last night was unacceptable I am very disappointed.**

**-UnKnown**

A message came back instantly,

**You told me you liked what we did. I said, before we started that you were going to have to bend a little different and you were not complaining when I gave it to you. **

**-BenBennet**

I felt my eyes bulge out and my mouth gap open, my face started to get hot as I stared at the message. I felt horrible for doing this but just couldn't stop; I was just about to text back when I got another message from BenBennet.

**What didn't you like about it, I told you we didn't need to get other girl in there but you said you would be fine with it.**

**-BenBennet**

I dropped my phone into my lap and covered my mouth giggling and feeling my face turn hot again. Some part of me knew this was wrong, but the scotch induced side won over.

**Well I didn't like sharing Benny, and I would like for you to consider my feelings next time.**

**-Unknown**

**What the fuck are you talking about it was your idea, you told me you wanted to spice up our love life and what the fuck is up with Benny, why does your sig say Unknown?**

**-BenBennet**

"Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit."

**Well this has been fun but I think I'm going 2 go now, so have fun Ben.**

**-Unknown**

I quickly deleted all of our texts and blocked his number feeling my heart race. I threw my phone on the love seat across from me and started screaming, pacing the room, and rubbing my face. "Come on Bella don't be a baby." I looked over at my phone feeling my heart race and smiled as I picked it up and started to text again.

**Hey sexy tell me what your wearing and I'll tell you, (hint) it pushes up my coconuts**

**-CrazyCarla**

I giggled feeling bold and sexy. I felt the phone vibrate and looked at it feeling my heart race faster.

**Lakjsflkasfkajsdflkjslkfdj#**

**-BeaverEM**

What the hell? The phone vibrated again,

**Sorry, my douchebag friend was trying to take the phone from me; I'm wearing a t-shirt, tennies, and jeans.**

**-BeaverEM**

Huh?

* * *

**EPOV**

"What the fuck man, why would you tell her that? She is obviously trying to act sexy."

I looked over at Em's innocent face slapping him upside the head snatching the phone from him.

"Dude I have a girlfriend, I can't flirt with her, that would be cheating."

I shook my head and started to text her again,

**JK, I just got done working out so I'm all sweaty, wearing shorts and nothing else. Now you tell me what you're wearing.**

**-BeaverEM**

"There Em, that's how you text back to that question."

He snatched the phone back re-reading what I texted,

"Fuck Ed, if Rosie reads this I'm dead, she will kill me."

"Em just tell her it was me, don't get your little girl panties in a twist."

His phone vibrated and I took it from him before he could read what she wrote.

**I'm sick and on the rag clutching a pillow to my aching Vagina you little pervert, how's that?**

**-B**

I felt my eyes get big and my mouth gap open at her response. Emmett started to guffaw behind me clapping me on the back.

"Well Ed, that is one sexy girl, she got you good."

I texted back, letting my fingers fly over the buttons none to softly.

**Perve? What the fuck, you asked me first, so that makes you a tease and a perve**

**-BeaverEM**

**This was a test and you failed miserably, you are a very bad person**

**-B**

**Any guy would have texted back the way that I did, so your test was not well thought out**

**-BeaverEM**

"Alright Eddy boy, I'm getting bored give me my phone back so I can end this and I can get back to kicking your ass."

He reached for the phone but I bolted down the rest of the hall and into the bathroom locking the door.

"What the fuck Edward, give me my phone back."

I just chuckled and read her response,

**My test was not faulty; you are just a true perve is all**

**-B**

**Let me ask you this, what would have happened if I happened to be a girl?**

**-BeaverEM**

It took her a while to text back and I laughed at her pause.

**Well, I would hope she would have told me and I would have moved on…your not secretly a girl are you, bc if you are that is nasty and you must tell me right now -_-**

**-B**

I giggled,

"Did you just giggle like a little girl? Wow Eddy that is real manly."

Emmett bellowed through the bathroom door, I covered my mouth, not coming up with any smart-ass retort.

**Yes I am a sexy tall blonde and my boobs about bust out of my Victoria's secret bra, and I want to fuck you till your dead B ;)**

**-BeaverEM**

* * *

**BPOV**

Shaking my head I quickly texted back,

**Well come get me Beav I would love to feel those busting breast rub against…never mind you wouldn't want to know**

**-B**

**No, I really want to know, tell me what you want my breast to rub against**

**-BeaverEM**

**My hairy tits**

**-B**

I laughed, who knew you could get more bold when texting?

**Once again not what I expected, though you did me make me laugh, and gag a little, so kudos**

**-BeaverEM**

**All kidding aside your not really a girl are you, not that I wouldn't mind texting a random girl, but I would like to stop flirting with you if you are because I don't roll that way**

**-B**

**I am a proud owner of a penis**

**-BeaverEM**

**So you had one of those surgery's huh, I always wanted to meet a he/she**

**-B**

**Har har har, no I am not a he/she I have no tits only very manly pecks that make all the girls scream and drop there panties for me**

**-BeaverEM**

I rolled my eyes,

**So your one of those guys huh? The kind that know they're all that and a bag of chips.**

**-B**

**Really, a bag of chips, what are we five?**

**-BeaverEM**

**Yes, in fact I am five how did you know. :p**

**-B**

**Well that explains so much**

**-BeaverEM**

***Sticks out tongue***

**-B**

I waited for a couple minutes but he still didn't text back so I got up and went to get me another shot of scotch, knowing I would probably regret it in the morning. I threw the shot back and heard my phone vibrate so I quickly dropped the class on the counter ran over to my couch, almost falling on my as and stubbed my toe on the coffee table.

I groaned as I saw whom it was from,

**Hey B I just wanted to tell you my parents want me to stay an extra day so I wont be back till Wednesday.**

**-R&E**

After I texted Rose back telling her I understood I waited for Beav to reply, I sat on the couch and turned the T.V on.

An hour later he still hadn't texted back to I picked my phone up and went to bed hating that I felt let down by someone I didn't even know.

"He was just a random text Bella, it doesn't mean anything. He didn't have to text back." I laid in bed staring at my phone knowing full well it would never vibrate.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Em has she texted back yet?"

I sat on Em's couch after having gave back his phone.

"No Edward for the fifth time she didn't text back, you probably pissed her off or something; what you said was mean."

I smacked my forehead debating on whether I should text back an apology or not. I shook my head, fuck that, I am not the one who should apologize, I did nothing wrong plus it would make me seem like a pansy.

"Nah, I don't care I don't even know her, well it was fun while it lasted."

I picked my beer up and silently convinced myself It meant nothing, no matter how much I liked our banter back and forth I would not look like a pussy for some girl I don't even know, fuck for any girl. It's just not worth it.

* * *

**A/n: Wow hope Edward can get his shit together because if not Bella will have to do it for him. Hope you guys liked this chapter reviews are always wanted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Ok my confidence about this story is slowly fading away, but don't worry I will make it better, err, at least I will try so yeah thanks to Cullensbite for being my beta I love you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in any way.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alice I feel so dumb, I don't even know the guy and I feel like he ditched me in the middle of a date instead of simply not texting some random girl back, is that stupid?" I was sitting in my kitchen drinking orange juice rubbing my head where a headache had formed last night from the scotch.

"Yes Bella that is stupid, but what you did was stupid. What if you had texted some kind of stalker and he's coming here right now to rape your poor innocent virgin body!?"

I gripped my head at her loud squeaky voice and rolled my eyes wincing at the way my head pounded from the act, "Alice he was not…. ok maybe I was stupid last night but you left me alone…and I was bored." She was across the kitchen cooking breakfast, making me gag at the smell.

It was nine in the morning and I had just gotten up thanks to Alice.

I was laying in bed, sleeping when all of the sudden someone had jumped on top of me taking my breath away and giving notice to my pounding headache. At that moment I wanted to choke her and I regretted ever giving her a key.

She apologized when I explained that I was hung over and I promptly told her what I had done last night earning a pause and a gapping look from her. She had looked at me like I just screwed some random guy and found out he knocked me up, not texted some random person.

"Bella are you listening to me or are you off in Bella la la land?"

I heard Alice say leading me back to the present, I clutched my head and held my nose. "Alice can you not talk so loud…what in the hell are you making?"

I grabbed my stomach and sipped my OJ hopping it would help some how, I've never been hung over and don't really know how to deal with it but I hear OJ solves everything, so that was the first thing I grabbed when I got up after _my Alice_ induced beat down.

"I'm making a burrito mix out of sausage and eggs…and nice job on the subject change." She said turning around with the pan in her hands leading it over to me for closer inspection.

I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom, thoroughly emptying my already empty stomach.

After I was done I sat there dry heaving feeling my eyes water, I finally get up and go out to the kitchen to see Alice sitting at the table eating her burrito totally unfazed. I glare at her and go to the opposite side of the kitchen so I wont have to see her vial food again.

"Well, now that you have that done with, back to the conversation at hand, what you did was very stupid, next time your bored you should go to a bar or something."

I look pointedly at her, "You did that on purpose," I look at her smug smile and register what she just said shacking my head slowly. "Did you seriously just suggest I go to a bar, where drunken perves hang, by myself, instead of hanging at my place with my door locked." I obviously stumped her because she didn't answer just kept staring at her burrito and taking small bites like it held all of life's answers.

I rolled my eyes after a couple minutes then silently cursed myself for doing that again. I have a real problem with rolling my eyes and biting my lips, the latter never hurt but when your hung over rolling your eyes is like taking a slug hammer to the head. I pushed off the counter not wanting to see her scolding face anymore mumbling to her about taking a shower.

When I got into my room and I closed the door a little harder than necessary and started to strip, "I did nothing wrong, I am a twenty two year old women and that is my phone; I can text anyone I want even if he some random person I don't know." I sigh and head to my bathroom across the room when I hear my phone going off with Hot Chelle Rae.

I woke up late again

**Going to get fired for sure this time**

**So I hit the snooze and sleep till four in the afternoon**

**The state I'm in is bound to land me in the loony bin**

**And I don't care at all**

**What-Whatever**

**When the girl you like thinks your gay **

**What-Whatever**

**You got a bunch of bills you can't pay **

It's the ring tone that I set for Beaver this morning when Alice left me in my bed to cook me…her breakfast. _Another reason I should be pissed at her._ I run over to my phone, jumping onto my bed and reach over to my nightstand checking the text he left me.

**I told myself I wouldn't do this but you didn't text back and I wanted to make sure I didn't offend you.**

**-BeaverEM**

I stood there dumbfounded for a minute till I shook myself out of it and checked my sent messages and sure enough there was a saved draft that was never sent. I smiled and danced around my room not caring that I was doing so while still nude.

**I'm sorry I didn't realize that I didn't text back, I guess I didn't press send. Did I mention I was a little tipsy?**

**-B**

My hands shook as I walked to the bathroom my phone in hand, as I closed the door and waited for him to text back I stared into the mirror at my refection and started to laugh.

My long brown hair was up in all directions because I had been tossing at turning last night not to mention me gripping at it this morning, my brown eyes were wide and my face was white from throwing up. I felt like I was in high school and was getting texted by the most popular boy in school.

I shook that thought away, "Come on Bella you don't even know his real name." This always happens me; I'm easy to jump to conclusions, easy to fall for the first kind smile, and the first to see the best in everyone. The phone vibrated and I made myself wait a minute before I looked at it.

**Oh, wow ok, I'm glad I texted you back than**

**-BeaverEM**

Again I made myself wait a minute before texting back so as to not look so eager.

**Yeah, listen I have to take a shower so I can't really text you right now**

**-B**

I turned on my shower to the hottest it would go and stood there waiting for him to text back before I jumped in.

**…are you naked right now?**

**-BeaverEM**

Despite heat of the blush that over took my body I smiled and texted him quickly back excusing my hastiness as wanting to take a shower sooner.

***Innocent look* maybeeeeeeeee…why, you being a perve again?**

**-B**

I sat on the toilet wanting to read his reply before I got in the shower, which was making the bathroom steam up from the heat.

**If I say yes would you stop texting me?**

**-BeaverEM**

Before I could text back Alice rapped on the door lightly, "Bella, are you mad at me?" I sighed re-reading what he sent me and smiling, "No Alice, I get that you were worried and I'm sorry."

I heard her sigh, "Ok, thank you, know how you could make it up to me?" I stiffened knowing what her next words were but asking any way.

"How can I make it up to you Ali."

"SHOPPING, SO HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT SHOWER."

I grabbed my head, feeling the headache come on ten fold from her loud voice even through the door. "Alright you big pain in the ass I'll be out in a minute." I looked back at my phone and texted him back.

**No, I wont, but I do have to take shower before my friend comes in and beats me to death in my own bathroom so text you later.**

**-B**

Again I sat there waiting for his reply, telling myself I just wanted to make sure he got the text but knowing full well I didn't want to stop texting him yet.

**As good as two girls fighting naked sounds I don't want you to get in trouble so stop texting me and get your ass in the shower. ;)**

**-BeaverEM**

**I never said she was naked…-_- your lil' pervy mind just thought the up all on your own.**

**-B**

**;P that's what I'm best at, now stop texting me.**

**-BeaverEM**

I smiled putting my phone down and going to my radio, yes I have a radio in my bathroom it's the best place to dance, turning up the music as loud as I could handle it.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood there staring at Em's phone for a little bit to make sure she didn't text back and re-reading what she wrote laughing all over again. After about ten minutes I made myself put the phone down and head to my room to get dressed.

As I headed to my room I heard the music blaring through the walls gritting my teeth and growling out _"Captain America."_

**So, why not take a crazy chance**

**Why not do a crazy dance**

**If you loose the moment you might loose a lot **

**So why not, why not **

**Why not take a crazy chance**

**Why not do a crazy dance**

I don't know whether I should have been more freaked that she was listening to Hilary Duff or that I knew who the hell she was listening to. My only excuse was having a little sister when I was growing up.

Instead of having a repeat of yesterday I simply stomped out of my room and went to hers apartment, throwing off my shirt and sliding on thin pajama pants knowing how she reacted to it.

* * *

**BOPV**

As I was taking a shower Alice came into the bathroom, I screamed even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Oh shut up Bella I have the same parts as you, unless you got some kind of surgery there is nothing you should be worried about. I'm going to leave, Jasper texted me and wanted me to meet him for coffee. Please tell me you don't mind that I'm ditching you again?"

I pulled the curtain back enough to stick my head out and looked at her, "Alice I hate shopping, of course you can leave. Give Jasper a big wet kiss for me…wait that's not what I meant…"

She just laughed and left the bathroom shaking her head ignoring my protests. I ignored the blush the was working it's way down my body and waited for a minute.

When I was sure she was out I turned my music up again and sang along while dancing and trying to not fall on my ass in the wet shower. I was _triple_ tasking and feeling good doing it, I'm not the most coordinated person ever and for some reason the shower along with the song was making me feel good, it had nothing to do with the texts I was getting from Beaver, I tried to convince myself.

**Why not take a crazy chance**

**Why not do a crazy dance**

**You always dress in yellow **

**When you want to dress in gold**

**Instead of listening to your heart**

**You do just what you're told….**

I was still singing before I noticed Hillary was no longer singing with me. I thought it was Alice so I reached my hand out of the shower grabbed my towel and pushed back my curtain in mid fold, she was the one that just told me not to worry about seeing me naked because we had the same parts so I wasn't really trying to hide to pissed at her for turning my song off and was getting ready to yell at her, but I soon regretted ever assuming instead of getting my head out of my ass and actually looking at who was standing there.

I looked up and where I expected blue eyes I saw Green eyes staring at me wide eyed and smiling.

* * *

**A/n Ok I know some of guys are probably laughing at me for some, if not all, of my song choices but for some reason Why not by Hillary Duff makes me feel really good so I put it in here to show that Bella is feeling good this morning, and if you couldn't tell I really like Orange Juice. I like putting songs into my stories and if anyone has any ideas I will gladly put it in so just pm or review them to me and I will put them in when I can. Love you all who read, reviews are always wanted.**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Whatever- Hot Chelle Rae **

**Hillary Duff- Why not **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n I am so happy that I'm still getting follows and favorites, thank you guys so much. I love the reviews, keep them coming I am a greedy person and want more. Sorry for the long wait, I can't say it wont happen again because it might but I will try not to let it happen again. Thank you Cullensbite for being my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I screamed and for some reason tried getting out of the shower making me fall into him practically naked, I cursed myself for my klutziness and grabbed onto his bare forearm for dear life. I looked up and stared into his gold-specked green eyes feeling my heart race, his bronze hair was in disarray and his chest was bare…again. I could feel my lady bits react to him and hated it, he's a jerk and has only been mean to me, and I still wanted him to take me against the wall and fuck my brains out.

I heard him chuckle and pull me even closer against his lean, naked chest, sending little jolts to my lady bits. "Walk much!?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes actually I do, but you scared the shit out of me, do you make this a habit…running into innocent girls apartments and spying on them?"

He smiled, "No, just one unsuspecting girl."

"Well next time you come spy on me you might want to put a shirt on."

"Say the person who is ass naked right this moment"

I realized I was still gripping on to him like some crazed stalker so I step back and grip my towel to myself tighter. I felt my face heat up I couldn't think of anything to say so we just stood there staring at each other, my face bright red and him smiling.

_Maybe he's just smiling because of my blush…**hell no Bella don't kid yourself you know he saw something.**_

"_Oh please dear god like what you saw." _

His eyes got big and his mouth dropped open.

"_Shit, shit, shit, please don't tell me I said that out loud."_

"Yes, you actually did say that out loud."

I slapped my hand over my mouth and stared at his now even bigger grinning face.

"…Uh…I…. um…I think you should leave." I said with my hand over my mouth still, making my words come out muffled.

"Don't you want to hear my an…" I took my hand off of my mouth and covered his to stop him mid sentence.

"No actually I don't…what I want is for you to stop barging into my apartment like you own the place, what I want is my stupid brain filter to start working again…and what I want if for my ex-best friend to lock the door when she leaves."

As I was listing this I was pushing him to my front door, making sure he didn't get a word in. He pulled my hand off his mouth and looked back at me grinning,

"To answer you previous question you have very nice tits."

I stumble over my coffee table almost loosing my towel in the process; I gripped it tighter to my body and kept pushing him out choosing to act like I didn't acknowledge his words even though my stumble clearly proved that I did. When we finally got to the front door I jerked it open and shoved him out.

I expected him to walk away but he just stood there with that stupid cat-ate-the-canary grin again so I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Seeing as you saw me naked I think its only best I see you, so lets see it…. lets see that small dick every whore is dying to lick."

Old Mrs. Stevens had decided this to be the best time to pass my door and hear the last part of my conversation.

"Bella how dare you say that to this young man." Her face was that of shock.

My face turned hot again and Green eyes grin got bigger.

"I know Mrs. Stevens can you believe the mouth on this girl _tisk, tisk_."

"Your father would be very upset, I think I will tell him what his little daughter is doing here."

She walked away gripping her walker and not giving me a chance to catch up to the conversation. I looked back at Green Eyes,

"Well…Bella is it…"

He didn't have time to finish because I slammed my door in his face and stormed back to my bathroom to call Alice and give her a real ass chewing.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was now sitting on Emmett's couch and watching the stupidest sit-com I had ever seen, Emmett called as I was getting dressed this morning and told me he found this really funny slap-stick comedy last night and wanted me to come over to watch it with him.

Of course I fucking agreed before I found out it was shit, now I felt like beating my brains out. My phone vibrated I thanked god for the distraction.

"Hey Em…I'll be right back I have to take a whiz."

He just waved his hand and started laughing again; I rolled my eyes and headed to the back room.

**Hiya I'm done all nice and clean and dressed**

**-B**

**Really…that sucks :**p

**-BeaverEM**

**Hardy har, har**

**-B**

**Did your friend get pissed and come in while your taking a shower and…you know * wink, wink***

**-BeaverEM**

**Ew no…you do realize I don't live in a porno right?**

**-B**

**Really? Darn there goes my hopes and dreams**

**-BeaverEM**

**Lol, sorry to disappoint, but I can tell you a really good story, its about what happened to me this morning…do you wanna hear it?**

**-B**

**Does this have a wet and naked you?**

**-BeaverEM**

…**. Yes, actually it does**

**-B**

"Hey shit for brains I need my phone back, I need to call Rose."

I glared at the bathroom door, which Emmett was now bagging on.

**I am going to give you another number; do you mind telling me this story of yours on that one?**

**-BeaverEM**

**Sure**

**-B**

I quickly text her my number and pull the door open to see Emmett standing there with a big O`l grin on his face.

"What?"

"You were texting her again weren't you?"

"Just take the fucking phone Em."

He laughs and walks back out to the living room, I quickly close the door and sit back down on the toilet seat.

**Ok do you want to know the story now?**

**-B**

**Sure**

**-LuckyED**

**Ok I was taking a shower and my friend came in telling me she wanted to hang with her BF and that she was sorry right**.

-**B**

**Ok…so she really did come into the bathroom did she see your goods?**

**-LuckyED**

…**. Yes but that isn't the story…concentrate.**

**-B**

**Really! I mean…please continue.**

**-LuckyED**

"What the hell Rosy your staying another day…come one…look can I come down too…I said I was sorry…"

I rolled my eyes at how whipped Emmett was,

**Anyway, I hate shopping so I told her she can go….hang on…do you think it's weird that I'm telling you this even though I don't really know you?**

**-B**

**No not at all…its not like your giving me really any info on who you are…I will never know where you live if you just tell me this story.**

**-LuckyED**

**True…ok anyway, she left and I blasted my music dancing in my shower like some crazy nut…I was in mid song when all of the sudden it was cut off…I thought it was my friend so I open the curtain and show off all my goods to my neighbor (which is a boy) When I look up I expect my tiny friend but I see this hot and shirtless person staring at me smiling. * Blushes***

**-B**

I drop my phone and yell out,

"What the fuck this is my neighbor!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Emmett bellows, I look up to find him standing there with his jaw open.

* * *

**A/n: All right people, hope you liked it…again sorry about the long wait but what can I say, life got in my way. Thanks again to all my readers hopefully I get more for this chapter. Please read and review…reviews are like seeing Edward barge into your bathroom half dressed….so make me feel that good and review dammit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n Oh. My. God. Thank you guys so much, I love how many reviews, favorites, and follows I got. I was jumping and dancing when I opened my email and there were 20 things in my inbox. That was better than seeing Edward waltz in half naked…. ok maybe not, but it was second :P. Thanks Cullensbite, you are the best beta in the world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters that honor goes to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**BPOV**

I had my fingers poised over the keys for the third time since I had texted him thirty minutes ago.

_Shit Bella, are you an idiot, why in the hell would some stranger want to hear about your bizarre morning not to mention your obsession with the man next door? _

I gritted my teeth and threw my phone on the coffee table in front of me.

**-An hour ago-**

I speed walk to my bathroom to look for my phone. "Stupid little pixie…so going to kill you…apparently locking the door is to much to ask…" I found my phone on the ground by the sink.

I quickly picked it up and went to Alice's number in my contact list. I stood there, still in my towel fuming.

"Hiya Bella, wha…"

"You little piece of shit, I am so mad at you, do not 'hiya Bella' me."

I started to pace in my little bathroom gritting my teeth as I did.

"What… Bella what did I do?"

I could feel my face get red as I did a mental recap of what happened.

"You. Forgot. To. Lock. My. Door."

"What…ohhh…I'm so sorry…what happened?"

I stopped pacing and looked at myself in the mirror debating on telling her or not. I really didn't want to hear her laugh at me…scratch that, I couldn't hear her laugh or I would surely die.

I sighed knowing she wouldn't understand why I was mad at her and would push it out of me whether I liked it or not.

It took me about ten minutes and after I was done I was breathing hard because I took as little breaths as possible to try and get it out as fast I as I could.

"Alright…. well…I really have nothing to say to that except…he thinks your tits are nice. That is so awesome, if any goo…"

"Alice, come on, it was so embarrassing. You do realize this is all your fault right?"

I walked out of my bathroom deciding it was to small to suffice my pacing.

"Look Bella I'm sorry, I really am, but there isn't anything I can do about it now…so we just have to deal, ok?"

I gritted my teeth again,

"No, not us, me, I have to deal with it…I am so mad at you…there isn't…ugh…don't…Alice…come on…"

I couldn't get my words out, I was seeing red and some part of me knew my anger wasn't directed totally at her, it was partly my fault for opening the curtain without checking; I just couldn't get his face out of my head, or his cocky smile. So, like any bitch of friend would do I took it out on her.

"Look, I think you should just not come over for a little bit ok?"

I didn't give her time to talk I just hung up on her, right after I felt guilty as hell but knew it was to soon to call her back.

I looked at my phone, wanting to talk to someone, to rant about my morning and have someone understand.

I started pacing again and flipping through my contacts, I was in mid pace when I made to sharp of a turn and stubbed my toe on the coffee table for the second time that morning.

I dropped my phone grabbed my foot and started hopping around.

"Shit, shit, shit. That hurts like a bitch…gotta get that thing moved."

I lost my balance and landed on the couch, luckily. I grabbed my head and sat there staring at my red throbbing toe.

"I really am lame."

I breathed out a sigh and stared at my phone, longing for someone to talk to. Some part of me knew I should call Alice back, apologize and rant to her some more, but another part of me knew what she was going to say and wanted someone knew; someone I could say whatever I wanted to.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through the contact list again, shaking my head, my rational side told me to turn back now, that this was a really bad idea, that I didn't know this person from a hole in the wall; the other side of me, the side with a little less of inhibition was telling me to go ahead and do whatever the hell I please.

I don't know what came over me, what possessed me to believe that this stranger would understand but right when I saw his number the next thing I knew, I had a wrote a sentence and was already pressing send.

It took him about one minute to text back, _**not that I was counting, **_again I just wrote whatever came to mind and didn't give myself time to think.

The no thinking thing was going over well until I told him my horrid story and even adding the part about him being a hot shirtless person.

**-Present Time-**

I sat staring at my phone for four minutes, willing it to buzz, till I finally got up and started to get dressed, yes I was still in my towel sue me it was the fluffy kind and I was kind of distracted.

"Come on Bella you did nothing wrong, you asked him if he wanted to know, it's his fault for not rejecting you when he had the chance."

I smacked my hand on my head and kept walking to my bedroom.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself."

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, you can't just not text her back, how do you think she feels right now?"

I was pacing Emmett's kitchen, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"I just can't believe…I mean what are the odds…she is just so…ugh…why the hell didn't she tell me who she was? She was probably laughing the whole time knowing it was me."

"Dude how do you know she knows who you are? You told me yourself she doesn't even know your name…come on dude think."

I chose to ignore him and kept pacing and mumbling.

"Edward stop acting like bitch and text the girl back…at least tell her something."

I looked down at my phone debating…I shook my head and started to make my way to the front door when Emmett tackled me from behind.

Imagine a big grizzly bear landing on you, and then times it by ten, that's how it felt when Emmett landed on me.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me; he wrestled the phone out of my hand then jumped up with a laugh, holding my phone above his head, as if I could get up with no breath.

"Ha, I told you I would get you back for tackling me little Eddy."

Emmett stuck his tongue out like a five year old and ran to the bathroom all goofy like.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my chest trying to get up and get to the bathroom.

* * *

**BPOV**

As much as I would like to say that I was the mocho tough chick and left my phone out on the coffee table instead of taking it with me…I'm not…and did…take it with me. At first I left it out on the coffee table making as far as my bedroom door way than looked back biting my lip, clenching my teeth I quickly went back for it. I actually went as far as turning the ring tone as high up as it would go.

As I was doing it I felt so stupid… "I seriously have problems."

I then placed it on my bed, making it easier to get to.

I was moving my shirt around on my body, struggling with it half way on my head, _stupid criss-crossing back,_ when my phone started to ring.

Oh this is not the way that is should end

**It's the way it should begin again**

**Oh I never want to fall apart **

**I never want to break your heart**

I ran to my bed and bounced onto it to get my phone, almost falling off from the impact. My shirt was still not on correctly, my head was in the hole that was supposed to be on my back, but I didn't care I just wanted to see what he said.

**Sorry B I was busy…I read your text, wow that has to suck.**

**-LuckyED**

I let out the breath that didn't know I was holding and quickly texted him back.

**Oh no it's ok…um yeah it did suck**

**-B**

**Do you know this guys number…I mean I could call him and give him a really good ass chewing**

**-LuckyED**

I stared at the phone for a minute thinking it was weird for him to offer but just brushing it off.

**No, I don't…I don't even know his real name…I know what your thinking"Why in the hell you calling him hot and letting him see your goods when you don't even know his name"…in my defense I didn't willingly show him, and he is good looking**…

**-B**

**Oh well I guoasglasjgoslfds**

**-LuckyED**

I stared at the message, not knowing what to say to it.

* * *

**EPOV**

I finally got the bathroom door open, not caring that I had to break it to do so. Emmett was sitting on the toilet smiling like a little boy and texting not realizing that I had gotten in so I tackled him, trying to get my phone back.

"Shit Emmett are you deaf, I knocked your door down, why the fuck didn't you run or something?"

"Well did ya every think I wanted you to get to me?"

We were on the floor now, and Em was on top jerking my head to the left showing me I was inches from his dirty boxers.

I yelled and pushed him off, grabbing for my phone as Em lost his balance. I smiled as I got the phone and ran out of the bathroom door and towards the front door, knocking things over in the hall to slow him down. As I rounded the corner of the hall I heard and 'umph' as Emmett fell over something I had knocked over.

"I guess you got your wish Emmett, I did get to you."

I bolted to the door slamming it behind me and running to the elevator, clicking the button a couple times.

I looked down at my phone as it buzzed,

**Well interesting text…I don't speak word vomit…how about you tell me in English?**

**-B**

I laughed at her response and stepped into the elevator as Emmett came running out. I quickly hit the ground floor watching as he barley missed the door when it closed in his face.

I looked back down at the message again and gritted my teeth. "You think you can pull one over one me huh? Well guess what fun's over." I decided I would make her fall in love with LuckyED than meet her in person only to rip her heart out. "Show you to mess with me.

**"Sorry I was saying, well I guess I'm not much help than huh?**

**-LuckyED**

**No, your plenty help…just by letting me talk to you…thanks.**

**-B**

"Oh this is going to be fun…like taking candy from a baby."

* * *

**A/n Alright now to explain Edward's horrible plan, you have to understand he thinks Bella was playing him so in his mind he is just getting her back. So don't hate him too much. Reviews are like seeing Emmett sticking his tongue out and running from you like an adorable child.**

**Songs in this chapter**

**Colbie Cailat- Begin Again**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n I know it's been a long time since I have written but in my defense I have been busy and the writers block was a real bitch. Thanks to all the people who favorite, follow, and reviewed this story and thanks to my beta Cullensbite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters**

* * *

**BPOV**

_I feel this warm breeze and open my eyes to the most beautiful clearing. The grass is tall, green, and lush, the trees that surround it are tall and thick enough that I can't see past them. I expect to feel trapped and alone but I feel comfortable and relaxed. I look down and see I'm wearing a short white sundress that is pulled up to my mid thigh; the breeze ruffles it and brings it higher. _

_I lie back down and rub my hands along the grass, feeling the long tendrils move between my fingers tickling them. I close my eyes and feel the sun pouring warmth onto my thighs, chest, face, and arms. I smile and sigh allowing myself to let go._

"_**You seem comfortable."**_

_My eyes quickly open and I look up to this man, face silhouetted by the glaring sun behind him, wearing nothing but low riding jeans that accent his form perfectly. I found myself licking my lips and smiling. He laughed making my heart stop and getting me to suck in a breath; I've heard that laugh before._

"_**Do you mind if I sit next to you?"**_

_I shake my head and watch as he slowly moves next to me and lowers his body so close that I can smell him. I breathe deeply and my eyes flutter, he smelt like musk and male. Now that the sun wasn't blocking his face I stared into his eyes and gasp at their beauty. _

_The part closest to his pupil was a rich emerald green; moving further out was flecks of gold mixed with the purist sea green I had ever seen. I blinked and breath out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. _

_I averted my eyes from his and moved onto the rest of his face. His strong angular jaw, his sharp cheek bones, his perfect nose, and last but not least his pink smooth lips. _

_My hand twitched with a strong urge to touch them to see if they were as soft as they looked; before I knew it my hand was raised and my finger was inches from his lips. I quickly pulled my hand back and looked up at his eyes that were now amused._

"_**You don't have to be afraid to touch me Bella, I don't mind."**_

_I hesitated for only a minute before I moved my hand back to his face and slowly touched his bottom lip with my index finger. I ran it slowly along the silky surface, and sighed at the softness. He stuck his tongue out and ran it across my finger smiling at me when I pulled my finger away. _

_He rolled onto me so fast that I had to catch my breath which made him laugh. I smiled at this light and free Green Eyes. I look up at his hair and love the way it looks. The sun was glinting off of it making it shine and become like gold instead of bronze like before. I run my hand through it's silkiness earning a moan from him and making me bit my lip._

_He moves in closer staring at my lips now. I close my eyes waiting for his lips to meet mine…_

When I hear this loud beeping noise and open my eyes to my trashed room instead of the clearing and Green Eyes. I clench my hand when I realize it was only a dream and I now woke up horny as hell.

I look over at my nightstand and pick my phone up wanting to through it across the room but settling for checking what the hell it was reminding me about. I scrolled through my calendar with my eyes squinting against the glare of the screen.

Once I saw that it was reminding me that Jake was coming today I looked at the time, seven in the morning, and screamed throwing my blankets off of me, quickly regretting it when the cold air hit me, and squealed.

Though it was the middle of June, mornings in Seattle were never warm, and I should have known that before I subjected myself to the frigid air. I wrapped myself in the blanket then ambled my way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

I was completely naked and had the shower on when my phone rang the ring tone I picked out for LuckyED

I ain't here to do anything half way

**Don't give a dam what anyone might say**

**I just want to free-fall for a while**

**That rebel moon is shining**

**Those stars burn like diamonds**

**Hell bent on chasing down that crazy spot **

"Shit, why does he always have the worst timing?"

* * *

**EPOV**

_She was all over me, her mouth devouring mine, and for some fucked up reason I was enjoying it. _

_My arms were around her waist pulling her as close as I could get her. She started to rub my cock through my boxers earning a loud moan from me. I moved my hands up her shirt and started to rub her tits, loving the way they were smooth and soft and how they fit perfectly in my hands. _

_Her long silky brown hair gadded us from the outside world and I pull one of my hands from her tits and curl it through her hair biting her bottom lip as I went._

_She squeezed me and I exclaimed _

"_**Fuck Bella that shit feels good."**_

I jerked up right in bed breathing hard and my chest and face all sweaty.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit."

I said as I got up and went straight to the shower to run cold water on me; I couldn't keep having these dreams.

I stripped down, turning the shower as cold as it would go and jumped in.

"Fuck!"

I shivered but looked down at my dick and saw it lower. I breathed deeply and slammed my fist into the shower wall pissed at my dreams. _It's ok, you're aloud to have dreams about attractive women…I mean you're only human right? _ I shook my head at my idiot thoughts. _I couldn't have those kinds of dreams about a girl who I'm trying to get back at…she is a bitch and that is all I need to know. _

I turn off the water and stand in the shower breathing deeply trying not to remember the vivid dream, even as I saw flashes of it through my mind.

Her heaving chest, her soft lips, her little moans as I squeeze her soft milky tits.

"FUCK!"

I girt my teeth and clench my hands against the wall.

I don't know how long I stood there, my hands still clenched, my teeth still grinding, it could have been minutes or hours, I finally lay my head against the wall and relax when I hear the shower turn on in the apartment next to me…Bella's apartment.

I run as fast as I can to my room picking up my phone texting her smiling as I do.

**Hey sexy you up yet?**

**-LuckyED**

I heard her ring tone go off and laughed when I heard her cuss and run to the room. It took her about three minutes, then my phone vibrated.

**How in the hell do you always know when I am about to take a shower…it's like you have some kind of sixth sense or something…is weird that I even tell you that?**

**-B**

**It is a little weird that you tell me but I don't mind…I guess the sixth sense is just a gift.**

**-LuckyED**

I expected her to text back with some witty comment telling me how lame I am or something but I stood there for six minutes before I realized she wasn't going to text back. I walked back to my bathroom and heard her singing in the shower like nothing even happened.

I gritted my teeth…again, not wanting to admit it upset me that she did that. I was the one playing the game not her.

I looked down at my phone and was pressing send before I could even think about what I wrote. When I re-read what I texted I almost threw my phone…I sounded like a whinny bitch.

* * *

**BPOV**

I heard my phone vibrate on the counter and bit my lip. I couldn't believe I told him I was in the shower…again…am I a creeper or what? Of course he would think it was weird for me to tell him that, I wouldn't want to know, why would he?

I slowly washed myself and when I got out I averted the mirror, not wanting to see my pathetic face, and looked at my phone smiling at his text.

**I really don't think it's weird that you tell me you shower when I text you…I like that you think you can tell me anything.**

**-LuckyED**

**Well thanks…but I don't think I'm going to tell you EVERYTHING…though I want to.**

**-B**

**Awww, why not, I won't judge I swear.**

**-LuckyED**

I bite my lip and debate on whether to tell him about my dream. I really wanted to talk to someone about it and what it means. I hate Green Eyes when I see him but in my dreams it looks like I really like him.

I didn't think about much longer before I started to text him what happened, not editing anything out.

* * *

**EPOV**

I quickly read through the text, I hear myself suck in a breath and get hard. I flop onto my bed.

"Fuck, this is so not going to work."

I bite my hand and quickly write back the first thing that came to mind.

**Wow…that sounds really hot**

**-LuckyED**

I can't believe she is having dreams about me…not LuckyED but me, I thought she hated me.

**See this is why I didn't want to tell you LOL**

**-B**

**What did you want me to say?**

**-LuckyED**

**I want you to tell me why I hate Green Eyes in person but when my phone woke me up this morning I wanted the dream to be real. I want you to tell me why I think I like him even though I barley know him and from what has been said between us it was never good.**

**-B**

**I don't know B, really I don't maybe you were just horny.**

**-LuckyED**

I roll my eye at what I sent and instantly want to take it back.

**Umm ok how about we change topics…I have someone coming over today and I think I am going to hurl because I have the worst apartment ever and I have about four hours to have it clean before he barges in.**

**-B**

Out of all that she wrote the only thing that I registered is the _he _part. Does she have boyfriend…does she like him…does she want him to be her boyfriend…does he?

I couldn't text back I didn't know what to say, I was pissed at how jealous I felt. To prove to myself that I didn't really like her I quickly called Tanya and asked her if she could come over for a quick fuck. After I hung up I ignored the bad feeling I got and texted back quickly then started to get dressed only then realizing I was still nude.

* * *

**BPOV**

**I don't know B**

**-LuckyED**

I waited for him to text more but he didn't, I felt kind of disappointed but quickly shook it off and started to clean. I told myself it wasn't what I said that upset him, he was probably busy and didn't want to text me anymore.

I kept repeating this in my head but the little nagging voice in the back of my mind kept asking the same question, _why didn't he just tell me he was busy instead of cutting me off like that?_

* * *

**A/n Ok that's it hope you guys like it, reviews are like a Edward in low riding jeans about to make out with you till you forget the world exists. ;) **

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Gloriana- Wild at heart**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n I love how many favorites, reviews, and follows I am getting for this story; this is my first so it excites me a lot. I don't really have anything else to say besides thanks to my beta Cullensbite and well….ummmm that's it soooo onward**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters if I did Edward would be mine *evil laugh* sorry Bella.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Shit Edward you're amazing." Tanya gave a breathy moan when I touched her tits just like I knew she liked.

She had come over right after I called, even though it was eight in the morning. That's what I love about the girls I fuck, they know what I want and don't hesitate to give it to me, they don't play dumb games with me, and I know just what they want leaving no confusion.

Her hand started to wander over my chest and pulled my shirt over my head slowly, giving me a sexy grin, _or what was supposed to be sexy, Bella does it better._ What the fuck! I shook my head, ridding my mind of that thought and concentrated on Tanya.

She was moving to slow so I backed her up against the wall and started to roughly kiss her willing Bella out of my thoughts. She moaned as I moved my hand out from under her shirt and up her short skirt.

"Fuck Edward, do you like the skirt I wore, I know how much you like easy access." I bit her lip silently telling her to shut the fuck up. Tanya apparently got the memo because she made her way down to my jeans and started to unbutton them, still to slowly.

I growled and moved her hands away, jerking my pants down quickly. "Oh, well somebody is eager." I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her shirt off to cover her face. I was just about to pull her bra off as well when my phone vibrated and I froze.

"Just ignore it. Just ignore it. Just ignore it."

I clenched my teeth telling myself it wasn't important. It took every ounce of my self-control to concentrate back on a confused Tanya.

"Edward you o…"

I ripped her bra off, knowing I broke it from the audible snap of the hook and started to suck on her hard nipples, shutting her up instantly.

I started to pull her skirt down when the dame phone vibrated again and I clenched my teeth earning a squeal from Tanya, I hadn't let go of her nipple and had just bit down on it…hard.

I quickly apologized and again ignored the phone pulling her skirt down completely; Tanya was now only in leopard print underwear_, so not what Bella would wear,_ and I was only in dark blue boxer briefs. I smiled ignoring my thoughts, feeling accomplished, at how far I had gotten. If I cared I wouldn't have been able to ignore two of her texts and instead fuck Tanya._ Yet you keep thinking about her._

"Like what you see Edward?"

I looked up at her and my smile instantly went away at her grin, I never noticed how fake her whitened teeth looked._ I have never seen Bella smile before…I wonder if it would be sexy or…no don't think about that,_ I shook my head again and pushed her against the wall again kissing her with all the force I could muster without hurting her.

Tanya was moving her hand south and past the cotton boxers when I heard a buzz…. again.

"Fuck this shit!"

I turned around and walked over the phone tripping over the discarded clothes cursing the whole way. I was ready to tell her to go fucking fuck her stupid fucking boy toy when I read the text and instantly felt like shit.

* * *

**BPOV**

It took me a whole hour but I finally had gotten the place cleaned and looking like the apartment of a respectable adult woman.

I giggled at that thought and went to my room to change before Jake got there. It would be terrible for him to walk into a clean apartment then saw a grungy looking host. I realized that Jake had known me since well…ever, but I hadn't seen him since I was seventeen and going off to college and I didn't want him to see me like some dirty looking girl.

I was pulling on a purple tank top when I heard a loud girl moan followed by "Shit Edward you are so amazing."

"Oh .My. God. That is disgusting." I plugged my ears, cursing the hot horn dog next door and went back to getting dressed (do you know how hard it is getting jeans on while keeping you ears plugged?) I was hopping around keeping one finger in my ear and my other ear against my shoulder bumping into my bed and landing on it. I sighed and quickly pulled my pants up wiggling around to get them on.

I heard another loud moan and squealed when I realized I had my ears unplugged. I quickly searched for my phone and jogged out to my living room to get away from the breeding rabbits.

**You will never believe what I am hearing right now.**

**-B**

I texted LuckyED hopping he would text back with some sexy, flirty remark making me smile. I waited there for three minutes and sighed texting him again.

**Well I will just tell you then. I am listening to two horny rabbits going at it…it's so gross. It's your dream come to life ;)**

**-B**

Again I waited for some smart-ass reply and again nothing. I felt terrible; I didn't know what I did to get him to ignore me. I started to pace re-reading my texts to him. Everything I wrote seemed innocent enough.

**I don't know if you'll take this weirdly or not but I don't want you to be mad at me…I know I don't know your very well but I like texting you. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry…**

**-B**

After I sent the last text I instantly wanted to take it back. Once he read it he would probably think I was some kind of crazed stalker.

"Crap Bella you don't even know the guy. You shouldn't be treating him like some kind of life line."

I slapped my forehead and set my phone down on the _coffee table of doom _(I named it that after the second time I stubbed my toe on it) and walked to my kitchen to have a much need healthy meal.

_Come on Bella just get your mind off of LuckyED, you don't know him and you shouldn't want to text him ever second of the day. _

I started cracking eggs into a hot pan humming, when my phone started to vibrate. I left my eggs in the pan and ran to my coffee table, careful to not stub my toe on it again, and read the text grinning so wide I felt like my face was going to split.

**Don't be upset, I got mad over a stupid thing and shouldn't have treated you like that.**

**-LuckyED**

**I'm not upset I was just worried is all…do you think I'm a crazy person now, you know…the whole "I need to talk to you" thing?**

**-B**

I felt my stomach roll and my face get hot when I thought about how whinny and desperate my text sounded.

**Not at all, you got used to texting me and I was the ass-hole to get mad over something stupid.**

**-LuckyED**

**Well, maybe that makes both of us crazy people.**

**-B**

**Maybe…you want to hang on for a minute I have to get rid of someone?**

**LuckyED**

**Sure…as long as you promise to text back.**

**-B**

**Cross my heart and blah, blah, blah ;)**

**-LuckyED**

I smiled and stared at my phone for a minute till I remembered I still had eggs on the stove. I sprinted to my kitchen sighing when I saw that I burned my eggs.

"Shit Bella what have you gotten yourself into?"

I threw the eggs away then jumped when I heard someone yelling next door.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME EDWARD?"

I ran to my room and put my ear against the wall feeling like a nosy person but letting my curious side wins over.

"Tanya calm down ok, I'm sorry it's just…I don't want to do this anymore."

"You called me not the other way around Edward."

I giggled, a booty call gone wrong.

"I know but I'm busy now…and I really want you to leave."

"UGH, you are never aloud to call me again, do you understand me!"

I quickly ran to the front door to catch a peek at the booty call let down. When I looked out the peephole I saw this tall platinum blond woman with a black mini skirt and a tight pink tank on with stiletto heals.

She was cursing under breath and grumbling incoherently which made me laugh before I could cover it up making her look up at my door and giving me a nasty looks.

"What the fuck you laughing you little…"

She gave me the finger and kept walking. I heard my phone buzz so I ditched the door and ran to the phone giggling the whole way.

**Ok I'm back, what you up to? Did your friend come yet?**

-**LuckyED**

**No…and that isn't the only person who didn't come today. My neighbor…you know the really hot one, well he just sent one of his booty calls away and she was grumbling and cursing. Wow this is the second girl, I wonder if he really is small tehe**

**-B**

**Well your neighbor sounds very interesting. What makes you think he is small, just because he sends away the girls doesn't make him small, he sounds like he could have a really big one, and maybe he just likes another girl.**

**-LuckyED**

**What! No, if he was huge then he wouldn't be shy to use it, but the last two girls he has sent away.**

**-B**

**Well maybe he has a nosy neighbor and he doesn't want HER to get in the middle of his sex life…**

**-LuckyED**

**I am not nosy, why would I want to get in the middle of his sex life? **

**-B**

**Well how did you know he sent the girl away? How did you know what she was doing?**

**-LuckyED**

**Ok so maybe I put my ear to the wall when I heard him sending her away…. and maybe I ran/walked to the door and peeked out to see what his type was…so what that does not make me stalker and I don't care whom he dates.**

**-B**

* * *

**EPOV**

I really was getting in to deep, I was supposed to be making her like LuckyED not Edward, and I wasn't supposed to start liking her.

I slapped my hand on my forehead trying to get the thought out but loving how she was describing me and how she cared who I slept with.

**Sure, no I totally believe you, you don't like him at all…not even a little…what did you say he looked liked again?**

**-LuckyED**

**…I didn't but I can tell you. He has this short bronze hair that looks silky and makes my hand twitch every time I see it because I want to run my hands through it, he has the deeps emerald and gold colored eyes, his jaw is hard and angular the look of his neck makes my mouth water and I have images of biting/sucking his neck**

**-B**

I stood staring at my phone with my mouth gaping open. The way she described me sounding like some guy in an erotic book, I couldn't believe she saw me as some god.

**Wow…and yet your trying to convince me you don't like him, re-read your description and tell me you don't like him?**

**-LuckyED**

**I. Don't. Like. Him. I am just really good at describing people…oh screw it I freaking like him, you happy? He is sex on legs, I want him to screw me every which way ok…even his name is sexy.**

**-B**

**What his name…you know his name.**

**-LuckyED**

I waited for some kind of text but I never got one. I heard Bella scream and ran out to the hall to see this tall big as man with dark hair and dark skin smiling his 50 watt smile and picking her up swinging her away.

"Fuck, boy toy!"

I yelled before I could stop myself and saw Bella turn to me and gap like a dead fish.

* * *

**A/n Wow…I feel really awkward because I have a friend reading this and she probably doesn't know I could write the mild sex scene above…so if your reading the a/n you know who your are and yeah it gets worse so if you can't handle this stop now. Ok anyway I finally have Jacob in here for the people how like him in Fan-Fics, I haven't had a lot of the other characters but I swear they will make more appearances in this story it's just now I want the love interest to get in fast. Make sure you review, reviewing is like having Edward get jealous for you so click that button go on and click it I know you want to make me feel that happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n Well here it is guys the eleventh chapter…I never though I would get this far, I know to most it really isn't much but I am known to stop writing my stories, but you guys kept me writing so thanks. Thanks to my beta Cullensbite, you help me just as much so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…at all…what so ever…-_-**

* * *

**BPOV**

**I. Don't. Like. Him. I am just really good at describing people…oh screw it I freaking like him, you happy? He is sex on legs, I want him to screw me every which way ok…even his name is sexy.**

**-B**

I felt my face get hot and I threw my phone on the couch next to me…why am I always sending him the stupidest text messages?

_"Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid."_

I paced my living room for a couple minutes until I heard a knock on my door and quickly looked at the time, seeing that it said ten, the time Jake told me he would be coming over.

I ran to my door and threw it open, squealing as Jake picked me up and hugged me spinning around.

I was laughing my ass off not caring about a thing, which is probably why when I heard Sex On Legs say "Fuck, boy toy." I felt my jaw drop and wasn't prepared.

Hell I don't think I could have been prepared for that even if I wanted to be, what could you say to that. I had a million things going through my head but my mouth just wouldn't let them out, I started to move my mouth but all that came out was a little squeak.

Green eyes, err, I mean Edward, just stood there waiting for…I don't know what. I looked over at Jacob and he smiled at my neighbor holding his hand out and saying, "Hey I'm Jacob, you must be the _neighbor_." I groaned at the way he said that and Edward looked at me with a confused look.

* * *

**EPOV**

What the fuck? The _neighbor, _why in the fuck would this douche pronounce it like that, like it was some fucking cuss word.

I looked down at his hand and glared at it, willing it to go up in flames or something. We stood like that for a couple minutes till I finally gripped his hand hard enough to hurt. I heard him grunt and pull back but other than that he didn't acknowledge the pain.

"My name's Edward, and yeah, I'm the _neighbor_." I mimicked his voice smiling at Bella's glare.

She was wearing a purple halter top that gripped her boobs nicely, tight dark blue jeans and purple heals making her legs look like a mile long. I gritted my teeth, she looked like she was dressed to impress. The Douche was wearing a dark blue jersey with Dallas Cowboys written on it with loss jeans and converse shoes.

"Well now that you meet _IT _we can go inside and catch up right Jake?"

He was looking at me, I belatedly realized, but looked over at her when she spoke to him. "Yeah Bells, why not,"

Bella took one hard look at me than stepped aside Jake, giving him room into her apartment, I walked up to her,

"Bella, I don't think…"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say what you said and leave this on a reasonably soft note, by the way, your still not wearing shirts huh, I thought our last chat got you over that."

I looked down at my bare chest and looked up when I heard her slam her door, _she had a fucking habit of doing that_.

"Fuck!" I stormed back to my apartment and slammed the door as hard as I could.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry about that, but I did warn y…."

He grabbed me into a hug again and laughed while saying, "Don't worry Bells; you're looking really good you know that?"

I smiled and blushed, pushing him away.

She said he's so sweet I want him with a wrapper

**And she, she licked me **

**Like a lollipop **

**Like a lollipop**

**Shorty wanna thug**

**Bottles in he club**

**Shorty wanna hump**

**Yah know I like to touch**

**Yah lovely Lady lumps**

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed and stormed out of my apartment, hearing Jake yell after me but ignoring him. I pounded my fist on Edward's door as hard as I could, not stopping until he opened his door with a smug ass smile on his face.

"Turn that shit down!"

I yelled over the music, he cupped his ear acting like he couldn't hear me. I stormed past him and went straight to his stereo jerking the plug out of the wall not caring if it broke.

"Fuck Bella, do you want to buy me a new one?"

I turned around to see Edward breathing hard, his hard bare chest puffing up accenting his lean body; I clench my teeth and speak without thinking.

"You're the one that started this and you know it, I have company over and you turned that…that…porno song on, seriously?"

"I didn't know it was that loud, you could have asked me nicely to turn it down, you didn't have to waltz into my apartment breaking my things like you own the place."

He walked closer to me getting in my face and giving me more access to his amazing smell. I try not to look down, not letting him see that his golden eyes affect me.

I open my mouth to say something, he moved even closer, his lips inches from mine, my body was screaming at me _shit, kiss him, kiss him, you know you want to, _but my brain was telling me to push him away and walk out with some kind of dignity.

My mind won out and I screeched making him smile wider; his smile mad my lady bits tingle, I just couldn't win, not with him. I flipped him off and stomped out like the little child I was.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Fuck, she is so hot, especially when she is mad I should have just went with it and kissed her, I know she wanted to I could see it. _I grip my hair and walk over to my phone texting her again hoping she would text me back.

**Hey B, what's up…why aren't you telling me his name?**

**-LuckyED**

**I can't talk right now**

**-B**

"Fuck!" I throw my phone across my living room hearing it crack against the wall, _come on, why are you freaking out so much, she said they were friends. _

"Yeah, 'friends', shit she's probably fucking him right now." I walk to my wall and put my ear against it hoping I could hear something.

After about three minutes I back away rolling my eyes at my idiocy and hearing nothing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I am in way to deep, this isn't going as I planned."

I go over to my phone hopping I didn't break it. The screen is cracked but other than that, minimal damage. I scroll down to Emmett's number quickly pressing call.

"Hey Eddy boy what's up?"

"Fuck Em, I'm in really deep shit."

* * *

**BPOV**

After the whole porno fiasco Edward didn't bother us again. I tried concentrating on Jake, but I kept going back to Edward and his apartment and how close he got, how much I wanted to kiss those crimson lips, how much I wanted his hands all over my body, how much I wanted him to lick every part of my body, slowly, I clench my legs together and move them trying to get some friction.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I look up at Jake and see him looking at my legs and smiling.

I feel my face get hot, "Ummm…." I couldn't think of anything so I just blurted out the first thing I could think of…which isn't good. "Itching."

His eyes jerked back up to mine and busted out laughing. I felt my face get even hotter and I stood up, turning away from him.

Jake called to my back as I walked to my kitchen, "Bella how about next time you just think of a better lie ok?"

"Lie?" I turn around and look at him, "What do you mean lie…how do you know I'm lying?"

"Come one Bells, I saw the way you to looked at each other, I bet if I wasn't standing there you guys would have ripped each other's close off and fucked right there in the hall."

My mouth dropped open, "Jacob Black, how dare you say something like that."

"Oh shut it Bells, I'm not an idiot."

I chose to ignore him and made my way to the kitchen, not really hungry just trying to get away from him.

I opened the fridge and heard him enter the kitchen behind me; he grabbed my waist and turned me around, "Unless you were rubbing your legs together because of my sexy bod."

He leaned forward and puckered his lips in a mock smooch face; I pushed his face away giggling,

"I'm telling you Jake, I was itching that is all."

"You would rather me believe you have a vagina health problem than having a crush on your neighbor?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to searching my fridge. He laughed and smacked my ass making me squeal and jump, turning around I went to smack him but missed and ended up falling on my wrist, I heard a snap and screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**EPOV**

"How in the hell did you think this was going to turn out? Did you honestly think you would get some satisfaction out of hurting her?"

I asked Emmett if I could come over and rant/ask advice from him, he agreed. I had to come clean about everything, which is why Emmett is yelling at me now, and I was sitting on his couch pouting like a little boy.

"Well, I guess didn't think everything through, I was pissed ok."

He looked at me like I was bat shit crazy. "Edward, come on, mad, you were being a baby, in my opinion you're getting what you deserve."

I jumped up and started swinging my arms around yelling, "Fuck Emmett you're supposed to be on my side." I stormed out of his apartment going back to my own, I had walked here because it was only two blocks away, so it gave me time to walk my anger off and rant to myself.

"This is not my fucking fault, I don't like her, she's just hard to get so once I fuck her this will be all over. Yeah that's it, just screw her and it will be all over."

I was talking quit loudly and people were staring at me like I was some crazy nut, one man even stopped and stared, I just flipped him off and kept walking, he scoffed at me like I was some ignorant child.

I rounded the corner to the block my complex was on and saw Dallas Douche walked down the steps cuddling a crying Bella…_wait crying Bella? _

That fucktard fucking hurt her…oh he is going to die. I ran up to him and punched him as hard as I could, hearing a satisfying crunch and hearing Bella scream.

Well, that was an interesting write, I feel pretty confident in this one, please let me hear your comments, whether their rants or encouragements I want to hear them; review me and I will send a half naked Edward to your address ;)

* * *

**Songs in this Chapter: **

**Lollipop- Framing Hanley **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n Ok guys I'm doing something a little different, I hope you read these little authors notes because if not you're missing out on something good. I was reading this fan fiction and saw the author reply to the reviews through the story, so if reviewed to me I will reply back to you at the beginning of every chapter,**

**ilithyae**- I'm not sure what that means but I'm going to take it as a compliment and a statement of gratitude so thanks ;)

**alc1002**- Thanks I'm glad you liked it, I said I felt confident about that chappy.

**betty69blue**- Yeah, I love the lmaos, keep them coming they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm glad you liked it too.

**nana141414**- I'm so happy I could make you laugh out loud, really, I am and I wont give up on it I swear.

**JoJoSky**- Ha, I'm glad you liked that, I was kind of worried I would loose fans who liked Jake.

**BernieR**- I am all for the crazyness ;)

**CupCakeSlayer**- thanks I'm glad you liked it.

**Thanks to ilithyae for being the first review. Thank you Cullensbite for being my beta you….you…well you rock…that's just it so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilights characters**

* * *

**BPOV**

I can not believe how much of a klutz I am, not only did I miss when I went to punch Jake but I succeeded in making a fool of myself by breaking/fracturing my wrist.

Jake picked me up and carried me out of my apartment and wouldn't put me down until I threatened to hit him, in which he replied he didn't want me to break my other wrist. As he put me down I stuck my tongue out at him and started to walk out of the building holding back the tears that were pulling at my eyes from the pain.

As I walked down the steps, with Jake holding my back guiding me to his car, I felt a lone tear stream down my face and the next thing I knew I saw Edward come up next to me and land a good punch right into Jacob's nose.

I heard a crunch and started to scream when I saw blood gush out of his nose. Edward didn't stop there either, he kept whamming him with punch after punch, after the third punch Jake ended up on the ground, but still Edward didn't stop he just started to kick him.

He kept saying the same thing, "You fucking hurt her, you fucking hurt her." I finally registered that I had to do something and tried pulling him off of Jake only succeeding in holding him back for a minute till he went right back at it.

I finally gave up and jumped on his back, ignoring the pain of my wrist, and started to grab his forehead pulling his head back with as much strength I could muster. "Edward stop!"

I jerked his head and he still wouldn't listen so finally I swung my head down onto his neck and bit down, making him yelp and throw me off. I landed on my ass on the concrete steps, gritting my teeth from the pain in my ass I looked up to see Edward looking at me like I was some crazy nut case.

"Why in the fuck did you bit me?"

I expected his voice to be loud, but he was shocked so it made his voice sound calm, which was, don't judge me, turning me on in some creepy stalker way.

"I tried to tell you to stop but you wouldn't listen, Jake didn't hurt me, I was trying to punch him, I missed and fell on my wrist." I blushed at how stupid I sounded and looked away from his eyes getting up, again ignoring the pain; _I was doing that a lot today,_ and went over to Jacob wincing when I saw his bloody mess of a face.

"Wow, Jake you ok?"

He nodded at me and stood up holding his sleeve up to his nose and glaring at Edward. I grabbed his hand, not wanting him to beat up Edward, and walked to his black Ford F250. I launched my self over the drivers side seat, trying not to use my wrist, and helped Jake get in.

Jake started up the truck, I looked back staring at a saddened Edward and had a strange urge to call him along, so I did just that. I quickly jumped out of the truck and grabbed Edward by the arm getting him to sit next to me. I smiled, content, and we drove to the hospital, the hot green eyed god, was in my best friends truck, sitting closer to me than ever before; I had to hold myself back from rubbing my legs together because yeah, he was turning me on.

* * *

**EPOV**

The drive over to the hospital was only thirty minutes but it felt like two hours. I never noticed how much I loved the smell of Bella until she was sitting practically on top of me in a small cab.

She had turned the AC on making her hair blow in my face, I had to hold myself back from shoving my face in her hair and taking a big whiff just to get a more direct smell of her strawberry hair.

_I swear I will never be able to eat another strawberry with out getting a hard on again._

The fucking waiting room wasn't any better. Apparently Bella's klutzy fall didn't do that bad of a number on her wrist and she just got small fracture, they wrapped her hand and wrist up in some stretchy wrap and sent her on her marry way.

Jake was a totally different story, I apparently did worse on him than I thought and he was in with the doctor for one whole hour. In that hour I had to spend it with a fucking sweet smelling Bella with only a love seat in the waiting room.

What in the fuck kind of hospital waiting room had only a love seat to sit in? I swear, fate was fucking with me. It wouldn't have been that bad if she would have stayed on her side of the couch but noooo, she fucking sat so close our thighs were lined up and touching. I didn't think it could happen but her smell was even more potent than in the truck.

I looked over at her and saw her staring at me with big brown eyes, her face flushed, _I swear my dick got even harder,_ and she quickly turned away.

"Soooooo….." She puckered her plump red lips when she said it, I wanted to mash my own with hers to see if they were as smooth as I thought.

I shook my head and blurted, "Why did you invite me to come?"

She looked over at me with a hurt expression; I belatedly realized how rude that sounded.

"Well, I mean…you looked upset when we left you…I mean…. you can leave if you want."

"No!" I started to run my fingers through my hair, "No, what I meant is I'm the one who beat him up so I kind of thought you would leave me behind."

She smiled at me and moved closer, "Edward you beat him up thinking he hurt me, that isn't something I can be mad at…though it was stupid to punch before you asked."

I felt touched that she thought so, we settled in a comfortable silence in which she took her phone out and started to text. I don't know why I didn't think anything of it but once my phone vibrated I froze and wiped my head over to her, she was staring at me with wide eyes.

* * *

**BPOV**

Sitting next to Edward with neither of us talking was making it so much harder to not jump his bones…and so much more, so I pulled my phone out wanting to clue LuckyED in.

**Hey, sorry I'm longer busy, I have had another adventurous day you want to hear about it?**

**-B**

Once I pressed send the weirdest thing happened, Edward's phone vibrated. I started at him for a minute, waiting for him to pull it out, but he just sat there staring at me like he was in trouble or something.

"Um, aren't you going to get that?"

He nodded then shook his and got up walking outside. I shook my head and laughed, "Weirdo."

Sure why not?

**-LuckyED**

**Well, I fell on my wrist, then my neighbor attacked my friend, then fell on my ass, almost had sex with my neighbor in my friends car…now I'm at a hospital…waiting**

**-B**

**Wow, when you say adventurous you're not kidding**

**-LuckyED**

**Yeah I know, never a dull day with B around.**

**-B**

Jake came out smiling right after I pushed send. I jumped up and hugged him,

"Oh Jake you ok?"

"Yeah Bella, I'm fine no thanks to…."Edward entered before Jake could finish his sentence and I swear I heard Jake growl. I made sure to step between them before I smiled and said "Alright I guess that means were ready to leave." They just nodded and started to walk next to me eyeing each other like they would bounce each other at any

The ride home was even worse, it was like Edward had a silent bet with himself to see how turned on he could get me.

I'm not sure if he was doing it on purpose or if I'm just that easy, he would rub his knuckles across my thigh but apologize right after, he would star at me with dark emerald eyes till I squirmed then turn away and smile.

The rest of the ride I was biting my lip trying not to move my legs together to get something of friction, I was about ready to give up and tell Edward to screw me right here right now to dam with Jake when I saw my complex come into view. Edward couldn't get the door open fast enough.

Right when I had my feet on the ground and was able to breath fresh not scented Edward air I sighed and stretched like I was in the car for eight hours as apposed to only thirty minutes.

I told Jake I wanted to walk Edward to his apartment and that I would meet him up there.

"He's staying with you?"

I looked over at Edward with my eyebrow raised, "Yes, does that bother you?"

He shook his head and walked faster leave me behind, I rolled my eyes and walked faster. Before I knew it we were in front his door, _it's like we were on a date but I'm the guy walking the girl home and wanting her to invite me in._ I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

I told him and he looked at me with a wounded fake wounded face. Before I knew it he was leaning into me with his golden emerald eyes gazing into mine. Right when his lips touched mine I lost it. My hands were in his hair pulling and tugging making him moan.

His hands were smoothing over my waist and slowly making there way up, to slow in my opinion. I took his hand shoving it under my shirt and putting right on my breast. I moaned at the intense feeling when he started to knead my nipple through my bra.

Some part of me was screaming for this to stop, that it was to fast, the other was bitch slapping my logical side and telling me to get his fine ass into bed. I pulled back from his lips and stared into his confused eyes.

* * *

**A/n what do you think? Should I give it to them or should I let them suffer and wait longer? I would love to hear your thoughts not only on the story but the reviews at the top, do you like what I did or would like me to go back to PMing my love?**


	13. Chapter 13

A/n Ok I'm really sorry about taking so long to write this, especially with all my loving reviewers and followers/favs, but in my defense graduation is coming up and I have a Senior Newspaper to write along with all the rest of the Senior crap that comes along with graduating, so don't be to mad please I love you all, I still want to know what you guys thought of the answers to the reviews through my story.

**Sunflower37149**- Well you just play dirty don't you, I like your idea thank you.

**Green eyes 77- **Well your just so blunt I like that lol

**LeAnn388- **Wow I never would have thought of that, I'm writing as I go along so my reviewers really help, thank you.

**CupCakeSlayer- **lol you and many others my friend, you all are a bunch of sex thrived people

**Rawr Olivia Grace- **Well I was going to make that soon but I still want Edward to fall a little more but it will be soon I swear.

**JoJo Sky- **Aww I'm sorry I'm updating now and it will rock this time

**Mayejrmorris- **Thanks I'm glad you liked it, I think this is your first review and I thank you for taking your precious time to review my story.

**BernieR- **Well I was going to be more classy than that….it was going to be in his apartment right next to were Jacob is waiting, and I didn't think about how fast things were moving I'm sorry if you think the story love thing is moving to fast I will slow down.

Wow that was a lot more reviews than I normally get thanks you guys, love you too anyway thanks to Cullensbite for being my beta and just to say I am now a willing beta for anyone who wants one…onward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…not even close or I would be a rich son of a gun.

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't know if I wanted to stop and staring at his beautiful green eyes I swear I felt a pool of wetness in my panties…I hated it. I really didn't know this guy, we fought all the time and yet I felt like I had known him forever. I don't know how long we stood there just staring at each other but I think Edward got fed up with it because he leaned in again and met my lips.

For the second time that night I lost control, kinky Bella took over and was parading around with all the controls telling me to screw off it was her turn. I moaned at the soft feel of his lips on mine and let his tongue enter my mouth. This man had amazing lips and an amazing tongue, I couldn't stop I just let his tongue battle with mine in a war I never wanted to stop. I knew I had to stop, we were in a hallway for criss sake, someone was bound to see; but I just didn't care.

Screw anyone who saw, this was amazing. He started to wonder my body, making me breath deeply and suck in a loud moan, smoothing his hands across my arms, slowly moving them to my ass and squeezing them making me whimper against my will. He chuckled against my lips, which made my mouth tingle.

He tasted like mint and male and it was un-effing-believable. I felt his hard arms flex when I ran my hands across them, I moved my hands to his shirt and lifted it wanting, no needing, to feel his abs. My legs went wobbly when I felt the hard planes and the definition of his V. I almost lost my balance until he caught me and pushed me against wall, I wrap my legs around his waist, he pulls away to give a cocky grin I roll my eyes and go for his neck now that I was tall enough.

I slowly bit down and suck as hard as I can and hear his low growl/moan; spurring me on I do again in a different spot. I giggle when he shoves his hard on against me but my giggle was swallowed replaced by a moan when he moved his hard on to my cooch and rubbed against me. I growled when he stopped and started to grind into him wanting more.

He groaned and moved his dick out of my reach making me pout, my pout didn't last long because he moved his hands from my ass to my tits and started to play with them next. Grabbing them, twisting the nipple, smiling at my breathy moan. I was really getting into it when I heard a throat clear behind Edward instantly making me blush; I drop my legs from around his waist and hid my head against his chest. He wraps his hands around me protectively and I hear him growl as he turns his body slightly to see the person that interrupted us. I groan when I see Jake around Edward body and feel like bursting in tears as a wash of guilt and embarrassment over me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I know this isn't right, I know I shouldn't be making a move when she doesn't even know about the LuckyED thing but once her soft plump lips meet mine I just don't give a flying fuck, I just need more.

I start to become greedy and move onto her other body parts. Running my hands over her smooth arms down her waist and straight to her ass, I squeeze gentle enough not to hurt her but hard enough to make her moan. I smile when I feel how full her ass.

My ministrations must have spurred her on because the next thing I know her hands are wondering over my arms, I flex them for her and hear her moan again. She slowly moves down and goes under my shirt. I know my abdomen was lean but I did not expect her reaction. Once her hands meet the V of my hips she lost her balance and I quickly grab her by the waist and push her against the wall, she than wraps her legs around my waist and I decided that I like this position more.

I pull back to show her how much I love her reaction to my body, she rolls her eyes and moves her head to my neck and bites down and sucks hard enough that I feel the blood rush to that spot. My dick gets even harder and I growl and rub my dick against her pussy needing to feel some kind of friction. She goes to rub against me but I know I will blow if she keeps it up so I move and start to rub her tits thinking to myself I want this fucking shirt off. That's when I hear the distinct sound of throat clearing and feel Bella freeze she moves her legs away from my waist and hides her head against my chest. I let my body guard her and turn slightly to see none other than the fucking Douche.

* * *

**BPOV**

Why in the hell did it have to Jake? The Universe hates me, I hated that I caved, hated that I was out her almost screwing the guy that just beat him up, I hated that I know felt like I was going to throw up.

I felt the bile rise in my throat and I pushed Edward out of the way and shoved past Jake running straight to my open door and slamming it behind me ignoring Edward's plea to wait. I could feel I was going to throw up soon and I didn't not want anyone to witness it so I slammed my bathroom door as well locked it, threw the toilet lid out of the way and emptied my lunch, breakfast, and whatever the hell else I ate right into the white porcelain bowl.

I gripped my throat and begged the my body to stop, after my stomach was officially empty and I was just dry heaving I wiped my eyes of the tears that were falling down my face and sat there feeling my face get red again.

"Bella open up the door." I heard Jake and Edward yell through the door. I stuck my tongue out at the door and got up brushing my teeth.

"Bella come on, it's ok just ignore this Douche we did nothing wrong." Edward said and I rolled my eyes but ignored his statement.

"What the fuck are you talking about she was fucking making out with the fucktard that just punched me, she did do something wrong but I'm willing to forgive her if she opens the door, Bella."

I feel my guilt well up again at being caught tonguing Edward but again just ignored them. After a couple more knocks and desperate pleas they finally get the clue and leave me alone. I slid down the wall and sit there wallowing in my embarrassment and feeling like a baby but deciding that I was entitled to have self pity for my actions.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was seriously pissed at the Douche, how dare he be mad at her, how dare he tell her he's mad at her when she is clearly embarrassed. I pushed him a couple of times to get to the door but didn't lay a hand on him afraid Bella would rip my dick off for hurting her friend again. How this dick fuck was her friend was beyond me but I didn't was to piss her off so I just moved away from the door and sat on her couch.

The Douche stood there longer but finally screeched and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Such a girl." I mumble and wait for Bella to show her face.

It took about an hour and a half but she finally opened the door, I stood up and smiled when I saw her peek her head out and survey the room like she was afraid we would jump out and grab her.

"Bella it's ok you can come out I come in peace."

Her head snapped up and looked at me. I could read her expression so I just stood decided to just stand there till she said something.

She huffed and made her way over to the couch flopping down blowing away the hair that landed in her face.

I laughed and flopped down next her mimicking her action making her mouth twitch with a smile. I made it my mission to make her laugh so I started to make the stupidest faces I could muster. It took me three fish faces, two buffed out checks, four big round eyes, and finally, a puffed out cheeks with my tongue sticking out and me popping them till I heard her giggle.

"Hah, I heard that, you laughed." She pointed to herself, silently asking, 'who me no'. I growled and tackled her, tickling her with all my might. I didn't know how ticklish she was till her face was red with laughter and she was snorting through every laugh.

"Admit it, you laughed, say it, say Edward is the funniest most hottest god out there and he made me laugh."

She shook her head so I kept going until she screamed and said, "Ok, Edward you are the hottest, funniest, god out there and you made me laugh."

I let her go but still leaned against her open legs wanting to touch her some how. She glared at me, "You just wait buddy I will get you back."

"I'm not ticklish, so hah."

"Oh we will see, there isn't a person in the world who isn't ticklish, if they tell you that they are pulling a bunch of bull, you just have to search."

She pointed her finger to her eyes and then to mine, telling me I'm watching you. I laughed and shook my head. I looked over at her and leaned a little closer begging her to let me kiss her. She shook her head and sat up pulling away from.

"Uhm, thanks for cheering me up that was really nice of you. I have to call Jake and apologize."

I gritted my teeth and yelled before I thought about the consequences of my words.

"What, are you fucking kidding me Bella we did nothing wrong you don't have to apologize to that pansy."

She looked over at me so fast I was afraid she would get whiplash.

"No, I'm not joking, I was tonguing the guy that just beat him up in the hall right in front of the door he was currently behind. It was wrong and I will apologize, it was a mistake."

I felt my mouth drop open and my hear twist. I didn't realize how much I liked her until she told me she thought my kissing her was wrong and a mistake.

"A mistake huh, well I'm sorry that I ever did kiss you, I can assure you it will never happen again."

She gapped at me but I just didn't care, I know it was a girl move but I walked out of her door slamming it with all my force and didn't look back.

* * *

**A/n ok well I was trying to please everyone so I'm not sure if you like it but I hope you do. I love your review so much that I want more. More, more, more, more please, I will send a tickle savvy Edward to your address if you do. **


	14. Chapter 14

A/n Wow I love how many reviews I got it made me want to write right then and there so I decided I would update sooner. See you guys if you review I will write faster so keep up those wonderful reviews.

LeAnn388- I agree with you in some since, though you have to understand how excited Edward is for getting her to make out with him, don't discredit him to much.

nana141414- Aww I love that you think I'm good writer, you have no idea how good that makes me feel.

betty69blue- Hell to the yeah, I love how energetic you are about this and how you write to the characters you made me really laugh out loud when I read your review.

JoJo Sky- I like how you talk to the characters it makes me laugh, and how admint you are about my characters.

BernieR- Wow you are the longest review I have ever gotten congrats and I love you for it. Sorry for making this a confusing story for you I swear it wont be for much longer.

mayejrmorris- thank you

Rawr Olivia Grace- I love that your still reading my story I think you hung on for the most, and I feel bad too.

CupCakeSlayer- Thank you and believe it or not your not the only one asking about that and as I have said it will happen I swear I just want Edward to like her a little more but it is soon promise.

Whew wow that is a lot of reviews hopefully no one gets mad at me for the long authors note. Special shout out to the first reviewer LeAnn388 you rock. Thanks Cullensbite love you. Ok onward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I swear, I really don't

BPOV

_What the hell just happened? That didn't just happen, no I was just dreaming._ I pinched myself on the arm and screeched, rubbing the spot. _Hurt like a bitch so no I'm not dreaming. Shit then I just told Edward that our kiss/make out was a mistake._

I slapped myself on the forehead and ran to my door when my phone rang, thinking it was Edward I ran back and picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello, Edward I'm soo…"

"Nope its Alice."

"Shit."

She giggled, "Well I love you too, whose Edward?"

I felt my eyes well up and I blurted everything out to Alice, I told her everything that happened from the time Jake came over till the now. By the end of it I was a blubbering mess and Alice was making soothing noises.

"Alright Bumble B calm down I'm on my way, don't anything rash."

She didn't give me time to say anything before she hung up. Alice lived on the out skirts of Seattle so I knew she would take a while, so grabbed the fluffiest blanket in my house wrapped myself up in it tight and cuddled up on the couch.

_You're a dumb ass. How could you talk to him that way?_

I am not, it was a mistake for Jake to see us; it's not my fault Edward took it wrong.

Oh so it's his fault that Jake saw and that you were kissing him back as well as telling him it was a mistake…ok I see.

NO! That's not what I meant, it's just we shouldn't have done that, it was bad timing. Why am I even talk….

"Ugh, why am I even arguing with myself?" I slump forward on my couch and stare at the cell phone.

"What in the hell is taking Alice so long?" I sit there staring at my phone for about four more minutes before I finally get up the nerve and pick it up and scroll to LuckyED's number.

What are you going to tell him, that his mom is fat?

Shut it.

"Yep, I've diffidently gone crazy."

Hey Ed, are you busy?

-B

Don't text this number anymore

-LuckyED

What why not?

**-B**

I sit there staring at my phone until it says I sent the message five minutes ago then I send another.

**Look Ed I really need to talk right now please don't be mad at….whatever I did.**

**-B**

After about three minutes I knew he wouldn't text back but I was determined so I sat there staring at my phone willing it to vibrate, or ring, or do anything.

That is how Alice found me twenty minutes later. I heard the door open and close and Alice call my name coming down the hall leading to my living room.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I couldn't answer because, though it was crazy, I thought if I looked away for one second the universe would be pissed and not get him to text back.

"Bella would you stop staring at you phone it's creepy, answer me woman."

I heard her walk over and saw her black pumps in the corner of my eye but still I didn't look away.

"That's it."

She grabbed my phone so I gripped tighter; she jerked trying to pry it from my hands but I wouldn't let go.

"No the universe wont make him text back if I let go don't make me. I need him to text back."

"What in the hell are you going on about."

She kept jerking until I was on the ground and she was on top, finally she had my pinned and took the phone from my hand smiling, I screamed like a banshee and tried to move my hands, but for a tiny thing she was strong.

"Alice please, don't let the universe now I don't have it."

"Bella shut up, your talking crazy, nothing is going to happen if I take your phone away from you…who are you talking about anyway, that creep you accidentally texted?"

I nodded staring at my phone willing my telekinesis to work and have it snatched from her hands into my own.

"Bella this isn't good, you don't know the guy, hell you don't even know Edward very well."

I pushed her off of me once she let up on my hands, I climbed up back onto the couch and snatched my fluffy blanket back around me and over my head trying to shut the world out.

"Knock, knock."

"Go away no ones home."

She laughed and jerked my blanket down from my head. I glared at her and stuck my tongue out.

"This calls for Chunky Monkey and Rosalie."

How she was going to get Rose over her I didn't know but I really didn't have the energy or the heart to care.

She got her phone out and walked in the kitchen searching my fridge,

"Hey Blondie, Bumble B's in some messed up shit…"

I didn't hear anything else because she closed the door to the kitchen.

I snuggled down more getting all nice and toasty in my fluffy blanket.

EPOV

I felt stupid and like a pussy, how could I fall for her this was not the plan.

This is what you get man when you don't stick to the plan, you get whipped and fucked, not in the good way either.

I growl and start pacing around the house. "I can't believe I am such a pussy, how dare I even think for a second that a relationship is ok. I deserve this."

My phone buzzes so I go over and see it's a text from Bella err… B.

I quickly text back telling her not to text me anymore and move on. I got tire of pacing and yelling at myself in my head so I head out and go to Emmett's place to rant to him like the bitch I am.

Once I get there I tell Em everything, yelling and swinging my arms around like a crazy nut.

"Ed, dude, you have to understand the…. what's his name?"

"Douche."

"Ok hopefully that is just a joke but anyway, you have to understand Douche's side. Look at it this way, some dude just beat the shit out of you and Elizabeth goes up and starts to tongue him righ….."

"Dude what the fuck don't talk about Elizabeth that way she is my fucking sister."

"The point is how would you feel?"

I stood there knowing the answer but still hating that the guy that can never stop making jokes has the best lodgic right now. My world must be turning upside down, first I'm upset because some girl wont give me a relationship and now Emmett, though he is one of the best guys you will ever meet he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, is giving me advice; and it's fucking good advice.

"Edward I know you get that you were in the wrong, now I'm not saying she should have said what she said but still you were wrong to which might have made her blow up and say stuff she didn't mean to say."

I glared at him, "Emmett that is really good advice…who are you and what have you done with my buddy?"

He laughs and says, "Dude I've been with Rosy for about three years now, I know how to deal with chicks."

I rolled my eyes and told him I was leaving to go talk with Bella.

BPOV

Alice had this bright idea to Skype Rose so she was here virtual, she even told Rose to get her own bucket of Chunky Monkey so it felt like she was actually here.

After Rose came back from the store from getting said ice cream I had re-tell the story and Rose reacted waaay worse than Alice.

"What the fucking hell Bella, you don't know either of the fuckers enough to be acting like this. Stop being a pussy and grow some lady balls, tell them to fuck off."

"Who, Edward, LuckyED, or Jacob?"

"All the fuckers you don't need any of their shit. Jake overreacted because you said yourself that he said he could see the attraction, Edward…well he was kind of right to get pissed but you still don't know him enough and LuckyED….well I have two things to say about him,

one it's weird that you like Edward and LuckyED…"

She stared at me for a minute until I shook my head,

"Rose it's just a coincidence, really what are the odds."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but knowing you Bumble B it would happen, just consider it."

I sat there for a minute mulling over it and shook my head again.

"No, next what was your second thing?"

She sighed and went on, "Second you don't know the fucker at all, not his face, his voice or his real name….or really anything so fuck him and erase his number."

I rolled my eyes, "Rose I know some stuff."

"No you don't the fucker could have been lying, no erase it Bella I'm not kidding."

I glared at Alice (who had a mouth fool of Chunky Monkey and was waving her hand because she took to big of bite) because it was her fault for calling Rose in the first place.

"Lets drop this and move on….your supposed to be cheering me up not scolding me."

Alice nodded and swallowed her lodge of ice cream.

She pulled her phone out after and turned on my favorite song at the moment blasting it, pulling me up making me dance. This song made my heart race so I just went with it singing at the top of my lungs.

Baby you a song

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_Hey baby_

_Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her_

_She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_

_Thought "oh good lord, she had the long tanned legs"_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said_

I jumped on to my couch and sang to Alice like she was the one I was talking about.

Baby you song

_You make me wanna roll my window down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every litte farm town wit you_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit_

_Would look a hell of a lot better with you in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

Alice jumped up on to the couch with me, she grabbed my waist and pulled me close all sexy like and started to grind against me laughing when I tried to pull back.

I heard Rosalie keep singing but I just let go and started to dance not letting my worries get the better of me, just letting the song take over my heart and running off of adrenaline.

Right before the song ended my door banged open and in walked a very drunk and a very pissed Jacob sputter out,

"B-b-bella, you got some splaining to do."

Shit!

Whew well that was a rush…I hope you guys like it and it's true Cruise is one of those songs that make my heart race, tell me some the songs that make your heart race and they might end of up the story so review I would love to hear your reviews, I will send a very hot and smart Emmett your way for you lovely reviews…yes I have gone down to bribing don't judge I love what you guys have to say and will do anything to hear from you…so don't make me get on my knees because I will don't test me I will beg you for your kind and lovely words…ok push the button or else…begging.

**Songs in this chapter**

**Cruise- Florida Georgia Line **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n Ok I have to apologize for the last chapter, the whole boldy letters and a lot of the spelling/grammar was really bad; I swear I will do better this time. I will read through this darn chapter more times than ever before I swear. Ok on to reviews,**

**LeAnn388- **Ok first off I hope when you said "I felt like a lot happened in a short amount of time" I hope that wasn't a bad thing. I thought it was a good amount in that chapter but if you want I will slow down. Second I'm glad you like the review idea I thought it was a good idea as well. Third the revel of the texting is coming soon.

**betty69blue- **I'm sorry I had to end it, it felt like a good end to that chapter, and don't take the whole talking to the characters thing bad, you shouldn't stop I like it. I totally agree with you on the whole Edward is being a pansy thing and Bella…yeah she is being kind of an airhead. Don't worry Jake wont…. well he might disappoint you.

**Rawr Olivia Grace- **I'm guessing you're a Jacob fan…well if you are I will make sure he doesn't do something really bad…I will have a stern talk with him I swear.

**JoJo Sky- **Well you know how Jake is coming in at the wrong time and all. I'm glad you like my reviewing I was kind of scared people would get mad.

**TinkBrown- **I have never seen your name in the reviews so welcome, second off I am too. I want to know….ok I already know who he will react and…it should be good.

**BernieR- **First, wholly mother of god I am in love with you right now. First you read my A/n and responded to it so I will be dammed if I don't put both of your songs in this story (don't worry I WILL find a spot) second you have the longest review ever written for this story…so thanks. Ok down to business, I know but Rose I usually the voice of reason and the first to figure things out…that's just how she roles. Jake well…you have to excuse I really don't have an excuse but there is one I swear you'll see. Edward…well yeah I think his admission is coming…and soon.

**Frogman27- **Ok you don't have to answer…I'm just curious, first your name kind of makes me think you are a male and I was wondering if you could tell me because I have never had a male read my story and I…well I'm a curious person, if you would tell me please do so in a PM to keep your privacy if you would like. Second curiousness of the review you said, "Please date! So good." Was that a typo or what I don't understand what you mean by please date? As to your other reviews you were kind of reviewing for older chapters and I'm saying to all I love you and am happy as hell you love this story, by the way welcome to the story.

**mayejrmorris- **Thank you I'm glad you liked it.

**passionate-4-love- **Thank you, I thought it was good too…besides all the mistakes of course.

**Special shout out to LeAnn338 for being the first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else related to**

* * *

**BPOV**

Shit, this can't be good. I run over to Jake as he stubbles into the living room and trips over the coffee table (ha I'm not the only one, I think that thing is out to get the human race.)

"Jake you ok?"

He looks up at me with an angry face and burps blowing it in my face before he goes on to say, "No Bella I'm not ok."

I wave my hand trying to clear the nasty smell and get him to sit down, far away from me.

"Um Alice I think you should leave…Rose I'm going to log off ok." She just nods and my screen goes black. Alice looks at me with a pensive face before I nod and wave her off.

I lead her to the door, before she leaves she turns around and hugs me, "Bella don't let him give you shit ok. What you did wasn't bad enough for him to treat you like shit, ok?"

I nod and close my door as she walks away, I sigh and walk back to the living room and scream at the site of a nude Jacob.

Shit.

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm walking home and talking to myself out loud again, people don't stare as much as last time but I still don't care.

"Shit Edward what in the fuck are you going to do." I'm almost to the apartment complex and I had made a deal with myself that I would tell Bella tonight what has been going on. If she hates me I would…I would…well I haven't gotten that far yet, I'm still on the whole telling her stage.

I walk up to the steps to the complex and stare at them willing them to tell me the answer. I grip my hair and start to pace out side the door.

"Ok, Bella here's the thing, I really like you and I was wanting to tell you something before we take this any further…"

_Yeah fuck head what if she is still mad and still thinks you're a mistake then what?_

Again I grip my hair and start over, "Bella I'm not a mistake, you need to know that I like you, a lot, I really do. I apologize for upsetting you and for being caught by your friend but I have to tell you…"

"Who in the hell are you talking to you nut?"

I look up to see a tiny girl with short black hair, short skirt, black shirt and a leather jacket with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm talking to myself and if you don't mind I was in the middle of something."

"Your Edward right?"

I look up at her and see her grin widen when she sees that I'm shocked that she knows who I am.

"Look I don't like you ok, and if Tanya…"

"No dip shit I have a boyfriend, my best friend is Bella, you know the girl you were just practicing a speech for? Look whatever you did you have to tell me if you want me to help so explain now."

I look at her, debating on whether or not I can trust her to not run up to Bella's apartment and tell her that I'm a crazy fucker and to never talk to me again.

I finally decide and tell her everything, from the very first time I meet Bella to the bad plan to my fucking up, everything. I decided if this girl hates me than I have no chance with Bella and if the pixie says she could help then it might lighten the blow and give me some points with Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh my god! Jake put your clothes back on, it was funny when we were ten but now you have a grown ass man and I really don't want to see anything."

I cover my eyes as fast as I could but I still ended up seeing something…lets just say he was huge and that Leah was stupid…and that I really did want to know any of those things.

"Bella don't cover your eyes, I don't mind if you see, you should look I want you to look."

I felt him try to pry my hands from my face but I was determined, I quickly got around him and ran to my room slamming my door in his face and locking it.

"Jake I refuse to talk to you until you put your dam clothes back on."

I heard him sigh and move away from the door, I waited for five minutes, thinking it should have been enough time for someone to get dressed and opened up the door slowly, peeking my head out.

I couldn't see the living room very well from the side view so I had to walk out and check for myself. The site was even worse then before. I remember Jake not being able to take alcohol very well and it had kicked in. He was laying…butt naked with his legs spread open wide showing everything, snoring like a motor bike straight from hell.

I sighed and got the quilt from the back of the couch deciding I would risk getting his nudeness on it rather than have to stair at him like that.

_I will have to burn it that's all._

I shook my head telling myself it was wrong for me to think that and draped it around all the…. bad parts, or in some girls case good parts, of a him.

I was just about to turn off the lights and hunker down myself when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly walked over and saw Adonis himself standing there with a determined look on his face.

Before I could even get a word in he barged past me, thank god going no further than the hall and started to talk…fast.

"Listen, you can't talk you have to just listen ok. First I like you and I really think you were stupid for thinking that we are a mistake, second I have to tell you something before you even think about getting with me."

I expected him to keep going but he stopped his mouth open, he had his face scrunched up like it was paining him to say what he wanted to say. Finally he breathed deeply and went on…I wished he hadn't.

"I'm LuckyED, and I don't mean LuckyED as a nickname I mean I'm the guy you've been texting for the past week and a half. I know how much…"

I slapped my hand over his mouth not letting him go on.

"No you don't know how I feel, I hate you, I want you out of my fucking apartment, out of my life…right now."

I kept my voice calm, willing myself to sound like it didn't hurt that he lied.

"Wit teres mrre." He looked at me pleading for him to say it. I shook my head, grabbed his arm and pulled him out with all my might. He wasn't fighting because if he was I wouldn't have gotten him to move but I was still pissed and hurt no matter how nice was being.

"Bell please…ok while your mad at me I have to tell you that…well I have to honest because Alice told me she would tell you if I didn't so…I mad a bet with myself that I would make you fall for LuckyED and then dump you."

I felt my eyes well up with tears; I couldn't take it anymore so I slammed my door as hard as I could.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Dam Alice I thought you said that would work," I was talking to myself again pacing my apartment gripping my hair.

I don't know what you expected, did you think she would be happy and gleeful and tell you it was ok?

I really hated my mind sometimes. I went to my radio and turned some music on trying to clear my head.

**Ah yes**

**Well, look at here, look at here**

**Ah, what do we have?**

**Another pretty thang ready for me to grab**

**But little does she know **

**That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing **

'**Cause at the end of the night **

**It is her I'll be holding**

**I love you so**

**That's what you'll say**

**You'll tell me **

**Baby, Baby, please don't go away**

**But when I play I never stay**

I growl and change the station, I'm not that person anymore, I would never do that to her.

**I don't know why**

**You think that you could hold me**

**When you couldn't get by by yourself**

**And I don't know who**

**Would ever want to tear the seam of **

**Someone's dream **

**Baby it's fine you said that we**

**Should just be friends **

**While I come up with the line and I'm**

**Sure **

**That's it's for the best**

**If you ever change your mind, don't **

**Hold your breath**

'**Cause you may not believe**

**That baby, I'm relieve**

I clench my fist and change the station again, she can't think that way. She has to like me or she wouldn't have cried like that. I couldn't just stand here and let her hate me. I got up with my phone and walked out to her door a plan forming in my head. I just hoped she would like it and not kick me in the balls right after.

* * *

**A/n ok that's all, I updated soon again because I loved your reviews and wanted to get back at you quickly. He finally did it, I know Bella's reaction was kind of rash but she like both Edward and LuckyED its like they both betrayed her, and Jake well he made her sad as well so you have to understand.**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Bruno Mars- Runaway Baby**

**Michael Buble- A beautiful day**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n Ok I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have really good excuses but as my parents say…you really don't care so I wont bore you with them just know I'm sorry and it might…no it probably will happen again I just hope you stay with me because one thing I can never do is not finish a story everyone else is reading so just know that, ok reviews.**

**Rawr Olivia Grace: **Well he did do something stupid sorry but it had to happen…

**LeAnn388:** I know what you mean the characters are all kinds of effed up but don't worry it will work itself out ok? By the way I love your rambling it makes me happy that I keep the speed at a reasonable pace, don't want to upset the flow so thanks for telling me.

**JoJo Sky: **that would be a good plan but I have a good one too read on to I know what you mean the characters are all kinds of effed up but don't worry it will work itself out ok? By the way I love your rambling it makes me happy that I keep the speed at a reasonable pace, don't want to upset the flow so thanks for telling me. find out.

**betty69blue: **I find you talking to the characters good because that means you like it enough to even bother, it also means they feel real enough for you to want to bagger them so you should never stop talking to them. By the way yes Bella is being a bezzie I do agree but you knew it was coming and you have to give her a little time, I'm kind of afraid what Edward will think about Jake…. no actually I'm not because I know what will happen but you get what I mean.

**TinkBrown: **Yes I know FINALLY but I wanted to drag you guys on a little longer because it means this story is almost over so…yeah.

**Guest: **I'm sorry I'm updating right now** .**

**Alright that is all the reviews, I think I might be ending it with this chapter or the next I'm not sure, I have this really good idea for a story forming in my head and really want to get writing it so I'm anxious to do**

**I pace my living room trying to keep quit so as to not wake Jake. I don't know how to feel, he didn't have to tell me anything but still what he did was wrong and I can't just discard that.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt tears stream down my face and roughly wiped them away trying to stay strong. I know I should forgive him but it's just…. it's like not only did Edward betray me but so did LuckyED.

I stopped pacing and stared at the wall, biting my lip. There were little lines on the wall and I started at them finding shapes, willing those shapes to tell me what to do, should I forgive him instantly or should I just forget him.

_It's not like he came back and kept trying after you slammed the door in your face._

Yes but he could be thinking I need time which is nice. I go back to staring at the shapes finding a heart but then finding arrow looking like it was pointed at the heart.

I sigh and head to my room wanting to just forget this night yet wanting him to come sweeping in with a white horse and tell me he is sorry for everything and…and…and…I don't know just something sweet.

I was just about to close my door when I hear music coming through my door.

"Are you freaking kidding me, he's really going to blast his music now?"

**I'd sell my sole just to see your face**

**And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain**

**In these times I need a saving grace, **

**but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith**

**But if I told you I loved you would it make you want to stay**

**I'm sorry for the way I hurt and making you walk away**

**(I should have took the time to tell you)**

**And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday**

**Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back**

**Home and stay?**

**(I can't go another day without you)**

**would it make you make you wanna stay?**

I stormed to my door not listening to the lyrics just pissed out of my mind and swung the door open only to see Edward standing there with a sad and defeated look on his face. The music cut off and I just realized what he was doing.

* * *

**EPOV**

When Bella came out with an angry look on her face I realized I had so little hope left because that look crushed every ounce of it quicker than you can blink. I pressed pause and we just stood there staring at each other, not saying anything.

I wanted to say so much, to tell her that though I messed up and I didn't think I deserved another chance that I really wanted one. I wanted to tell her that I thought that love was really fast and really soon but I could feel it coming on and if we stayed together that I would not doubt fall in love with her. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked and how I wanted to say that everyday but say it as I was waking up to her not standing outside her door, I wanted to say so much but like a dumb ass I didn't, I just stood there and stared at her willing her to say something first.

I could see the tear streaks down her face from when she had been crying; I took a jab to the heart for that. I could see the spot where she had biting her lip, stressing over something, me probably. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were huge as she just stared.

I knew we couldn't just stand here forever so I took a deep breath and talked.

"Bella I know you hate me, and I'm sorry but listen ok. I like you a lot and I may be falling in love with you," her eyes got huge so I went on.

"I know it seems soon and fast and I'm not just saying that so you will give me another try, frankly I don't think I deserve another try but I want one, I need one. I will make up for my stupid mistakes I swear, I cant promise that I wont make more because I will I just hope you will keep coming back. I want to wake up to you everyday, I want to be there when you hurt I want to see defend you, love you, hold you everyday. I want to…"

Before I could finish she ran into my arms and hugged me sobbing my shoulder. I squeezed her with all I had and never wanted to let her go.

"To bad you're to late." Shit, Douche bag. I looked up to see him standing there holding a quilt around his waist and clearly trying to show off his nakedness. I felt Bella stiffen and wanted to puke my guts out.

* * *

**BPOV**

As Edward was telling me all of these things I felt my walls break down and my heart warm, I know I needed him too. So I just grabbed him, wanting to feel his warm lean body against mine, to smell his musky manly scent.

I buried my head in his shoulder and decided I would never get used to the smell or the feel that was all Edward.

"To bad you're to late."

Shit

I completely forgot about Jake being asleep…nude on my couch. I stiffened and right after I felt Edward pushing me away. I gripped him with all my strength but I just wasn't enough he had me off of him and backed up two spaces so we were apart far enough that I could barely smell him anymore.

"Well, don't I feel stupid…I guess that's my cue."

He grabbed his hair and turned to walk back into his apartment. I quickly grabbed his arm and felt him flinch and jerk away from me. I ignored him and hurriedly to him the story of how Jake got in my apartment and why he is now nude.

After the story he looked at me then Jake and back and forth for a while.

"So nothing happened."

I heard Jake take a breath to argue that point but I quickly punched him in the stomach to shut him up and shook my head.

Edward grinned the biggest smile I had ever seen and grabbed me enveloping me in his arms; his scent wafted up to my nose and sighed contently. I heard my door close and felt bad for Jake but pushed it aside after his rude attitude.

"Thank god, that was close."

I giggled at his remark; we stood there for I don't know how long just holding each other. It eventually went from holding to kissing and heavy breaths but Edward would pull away and pull me to him again just to start over.

After a little bit Jake came out of my apartment and I saw he was packed, again I felt bad but knew it wasn't all my fault again he waved but kept going down the hall and turning down the stair leaving me behind.

I knew I should chase after him but I couldn't muster the strength to do so, I just grabbed Edwards's hand and we walked to his apartment closing the door behind us.

The End….

* * *

**A/n ok that 's it hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was a little shorter because I really didn't want to extend the ending because well it would get redundant so yeah that's it, thanks to all who read this story I hope you will follow my next story.**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Florida Georgia line: Stay **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n ok well I guess it was my mistake to think this story is over, I'm sorry ****. I really don't want to loose anyone so I will try to make it up to you by writing an epilogue, I will make sure it is the longest one I have ever written ok? I hope this makes it up to all my fans.**

**X(guest): **Ok I sense that your upset….I mean I'm sorry I'm writing more right now, I just didn't want to keep writing and make it redundant is all.

**bukajade: **Thank you I'm glad you like it.

**JoJo Sky: **Thank you, but I'm not done yet I hope this is a even more of a perfect ending.

**X(Guest): **Ok keep your pants on I will make it up to you, I swear I am not teasing you there is more, I hope it will make up for the ending because after I read all the reviews I re-read the ending and agreed with all of you it does just end and I hate so this will make up for it. I'm happy that you think I am a good writer and hope this first try at a story doesn't sway you from reading my others because I have a good one forming in my mind.

**mayejrmorris: **Thank you I hope this story will give you enough to follow my others.

**Ok now that, that is over I will fix my mistake and write more…sorry again.**

**Oh and I forgot to do this last time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight in anyway**.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Four month later…_

I wake up to the feel of a warm and strong body embracing me and to the best smell in the world. I swear no matter how long I stay with him I will never, ever, get used to his smell, his loving words, and his amazing body.

I crack my eyes a little; afraid it will all disappear if I move to fast or breath to hard. When I open them I see Edward holding me against him tightly, like he too is afraid it isn't real.

I finally get the courage to open my eyes all the way and love the sight, his short bronze hair is a disheveled mess from our activities last night, his face is serene, and he has a small smile formed on his pink plump lips.

I sigh, amazed that this Adonis is mine, that he chose me out of every girl he could have had. He shift and pulls me closer, pushing his penis against my hip and making me moan at his hardness rubbing against my naked body, I quickly look up at him afraid I woke him but he doesn't move.

I sigh and stare at him a little longer, just taking in the beauty that is all mine. After about ten minutes an idea forms in my head and I slowly move his arm from around my waist. Doing it as slowly and softly as I could so as to not wake him.

When I finally get his arm off I shift his body so he is now lying on his back, after, I pull the sheet off of our bodies and stare at his nakedness, taking in his lean physique. I lean over and lay my hands lightly on his shoulders feeling the smooth muscles then trail my hands down towards his throat feeling the stubble on his chin, moving down to his pecks then his rock hard abs and down to his hips forming a v. Especially fond of his v I smooth my feather light touch over it for a little longer till I finally make it to his erect member.

I stare at his member feel my hand twitch, I remember the first time I touched him there and smiled at the memory.

It had been a week after Jake left, Edward and I didn't spend a lot of time out of his apartment and I felt empowered at his kind words and sexy voice, so, taking him and myself by surprise, I quickly encircled him with my and slowly massaged it. I remember feeling freaked at first, never having done this before so not knowing if I was doing it right. I heard him moan, egging me on, I went a little faster feeling it twitch, I looked up at his face and saw his head thrown back and his mouth slightly open. In that moment I felt like I had all the power and it made me feel good, I told him this after and he smiled at me telling me I could be his dominate any time. I laughed and shook my head kissing him on the nose.

I slowly and lightly run my finger over his tip, he moans so I stop not wanting him to wake up just yet. I look up at him and see his eyes still closed so I slowly run my nail down the shaft and smile when his hips thrust up. Again I stop, wanting to have him asleep a little longer and again I look up at him seeing his face scrunched but still his eyes closed.

One last feather light touch of my finger on his tip and I feel him twitch so I wrap my whole hand around him and rub it slowly at first then gaining my speed as he thrusts his hips harder. After a couple times of my nail trailing down and up and down and up again I look up at his face and see his eyes wide, grunts and I feel a warm liquid on my hand. I smooth my hand over his shaft one more time before I turn around and clean my hand up with a tissue then cleaning him up after.

Afterwards I climb back up into his waiting arms and sigh laying my head on his shoulder.

"I think I like waking up to that, maybe I should sleep in more often."

I giggle and blush at his words. He shifts our bodies until I am lying on my back and he is on top holding himself up with his arms.

I look up into his emerald-gold eyes and see his admiration; again I blush at his searching eyes. I feel exposed so I move my body a little lower so he can't see my breasts as good. He doesn't like this, he growls and lifts me up till I am sitting up against the headboard and he is now full on ogling me.

He has my arms trapped at my sides I struggle but it is futile his strength easily over powering me.

"Really Edward, come on."

I shove and push but he wont let go so I finally give up and just let him stare, feeling my face heat up.

"You are amazing you know that, I just woke up to you rubbing my dick, we had sex just last night and still your embarrassed to show me your body." He shakes his head and nuzzles my neck making me laugh.

"You are the most beautiful creature, the most wonderful woman, the greatest lover, and the best friend I will ever have. Your body is gorgeous, you have an amazing smell, like strawberries, your smile intoxicates me; no woman can ever hold a light to your beauty. Bella I don't know how I can ever convince you of my love for you, your body, every part of you, but I sure as hell wont ever get tired of saying it."

I smile at his loving words and kiss his soft lips, running my tongue over his bottom lip. I open my mouth and let his tongue in, feeling it smooth over mine. I moan when he lets go of my arms to rub my nipple. I'm just about to continue what I started when my alarm goes off making me jump at the loud sound and telling me that I now have thirty minutes to get dressed and get my butt to work.

I quickly shut it off and look back and see Edward's bottom lip jutting out with a pleading look, I smile and shake my head, "Don't even think about it Mr. I have to go." I lean back and kiss his pouting mouth at my answer. I move to get up but he grabs me around the waist and pulls me back against his naked chest kissing along my jaw and down my neck making me goose-bumps roll up my body and a shiver run down my spin from the pleasure. I moan when runs his lips over my earlobe.

I get caught up in his touch and am firmly convinced to call in sick when my phone rings.

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**

**Don't cha**

**Don't cha**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me**

**Don't cha**

**Don't cha**

I jump and grab my phone grumbling, "Alice has the worst timing"

"What Alice?"

"Where in the hell are you? You know you can't ditch work today my wedding is tonight and I need that cake Bella, you promised you would make it at work since you were the one who trashed it remember?"

I hear Alice whine out. The bed shifts behind me and I feel Edward push my hair back, he starts to suck on my neck and should making me bite my lip to hold back the moan, I try to concentrate and answer Alice but I just can't get my train of thought back, his lips and smell are intoxicating me.

"Bella."

He nips at my ear and I do moan time.

"Bella"

His hands run over my breast and squeeze making me arch my back.

"BELLA!"

Alice screeches over the phone making me jump back into reality, "Yes Alice," I whisper out.

"Give the phone to your horn-dog of a boyfriend please."

I blush and turn around to see a smug looking Edward, I hold the phone out to him and he grabs it still smiling.

"Yes Al…ok yessss…alright…fine…I said fine."

I clicks end and tosses the phone on the bed grimacing. I smiled and asked, "What did she say?"

He grimaced again and looked up at me with a scared look on his face.

"She told me to keep my dick away from you or I would loose it."

I laughed and tapped his hand which was now covering his little Eddie. I get up and sashay over to the bathroom, making sure to shake my naked butt as much as I could. I hear him growl and jump off the bed, I squeal and run to the bathroom slamming the door before he can get me.

"Such a tease my love."

I laugh making my way to the shower. Stopping at the mirror examining the engagement ring next to the sink. I took it off yesterday after shopping for the rest of Alice's wedding things.

Waiting for the shower to warm I pick it up and examine it admiring the way it shown in the lighting coming from the window.

It was a small ring with a little diamond in the middle the color of emerald with a speckle of gold. I smiled when I remembered when he gave it to me.

I was just getting home from work, smelling like grease and food of all sorts, working as a chef in a big time restaurant. I opened the door to the house that Edward and I were now sharing and saw him standing there with a handful of white roses. I smiled and walked up to him kissing him on the lips.

"Bella I love you, I want to spend my whole life trying to make you happy and I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one can have you."

He got down on one knee and looked at me while I felt tears stream down my face, he pulled a black velvet box from behind his back and opened it to reveal a small stunning emerald diamond with golden specks and a silver band.

"I remember you telling me my eyes look like this color and I know how much you like it, I want you to look at your hand and think of me every time you do."

I laughed and yelled yes out allowing him to put the ring on my finger before I jumped into him and kissed him.

The next day we were standing at Alice wedding, seeing her walking down the aisle in a big white wedding dress with beads on the bodice and a vale that came flowing down her face like silk. I smiled and cried when I saw the bright eyes of Jasper, he looked at Alice like she was his life line.

At the reception I told Edward of how I could wait any longer, how I wanted our wedding sooner than we planned, next year, how I didn't care what it cost I wanted the one walking down that aisle.

Of course being Edward he told me we would get married next week, I squealed and sure enough the next week I was the one walking down that aisle.

We married at his parents house, it was a beautiful ceremony filled with smiling faces and loving people, that day was one of the best in my life, not because the dress or the ring or the decorations but because of Edward's face, how his eyes light up when he sees me how he recited his vows, making me cry all over again.

"Bella Swan I swear I will always love you, no matter what happens, I swear I will crank my music up only to turn it down when you yell at me, I swear I will never get a coffee table," he pauses and looks at me then goes on after I stop laughing, " and I swear I will always, always, remind you of my love for you whether you want to hear it or not."

"Edward Cullen I swear to crank my music loud to drowned out yours until someone comes to yell at both of us for being stubborn idiots, I swear I will always love you, and I swear to tell you how amazing and wonderful you are to me everyday until you get tired of hearing and maybe even after."

After the reception he took me to Paris and we spent three weeks there consummating our marriage and just glowing in the newly weds glow.

Everyday I wake up a to beautiful man and a happy life and I wouldn't change a thing, not how we meet, not how he hurt me, not how Jake and I broke up though I called him a year later to find out he had moved out of the states to follow his love, Nessie he had called her.

I know I should have called him sooner and apologized but I just couldn't find the reasoning behind his anger, and by the time I did it was too late. But still if that never had happened I wouldn't have Edward so I still cant regret that. True to his word, he never bought a coffee table and every morning he would tell me just how beautiful he thought I was.

* * *

**A/N Hopefully this is a better ending, personally I like it but I want to please you guys not myself…well maybe a little of myself…anyway this is it please follow my other story that I will be writing.**

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Don't cha: Pussy Cat Dolls**


End file.
